De fútbol y otras pasiones
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Sakura adoraba el futbol y siempre soñó con trabajar en la JLeague, pero para los hombres que la dirigen, la contratación femenina solo significa problemas. Finalmente... un DT de mente abierta, una oportunidad y un equipo a su disposición. Todo perfecto, hasta que la nueva incorporación del equipo comienza a complicar las cosas... AU - SasuSaku
1. El inicio de las cosas

**Hola! Aaahhh... no pude contenerme de escribir este nuevo fic donde mostraré dos de mis pasiones, el SS y el futbol. *o ***

 **A decir verdad desde hace eones he querido escribir algo deportivo, sobre todo de fútbol que es una de mis pasiones. Quedé con ganas de escribir algo así después de un OS IchiRuki futbolero que hice hace un tiempo.**

 **Así que aquí está, recien salido del hornito.**

 **E** **spero que les guste. T** **uve una buena batalla tratando de ponerle título a este fic, un poco más y me doy de golpes contra la pared. Y a fin de cuentas no se me ocurrió nada mejor TTnTT**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_**

 **Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así :P Si tienen tiempo, sean lindos y dejen sus opiniones en un review**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Ojo: Las ciudades, estadios, equipos y jugadores mencionados son 100% real no fake. Los torneos también son reales, aunque obviamente he modificado un poco las fechas.**

* * *

 **DE FÚTBOL Y OTRAS PASIONES**

 **I**

 **El inicio de las cosas**

 **Suita, prefectura de Osaka.**

Ciento setenta y ocho… ciento setenta y nueve… ciento ochenta.

Tiempo, tres agónicos minutos de alargue ya cumplidos.

Un último pase y finalmente, el silbato del árbitro.

El estadio de Suita, pese a no estar a su máxima capacidad, vibró ante la nueva victoria del equipo proveniente de Ichihara, el JEF United Ichihara Chiba; uno de los equipos más fuertes dentro del fútbol femenino y ahora campeón por tercera vez consecutiva de la Copa Liga Nadeshiko.

Los gritos y aplausos de los asistentes, cuya mayoría usaba los colores correspondientes al equipo ganador, se mezclaban con la propia algarabía que ya reinaba en el centro de la cancha, en donde el plantel entero no podía parar de saltar y gritar de alegría.

Como contraparte a toda la felicidad reinante, estaba el equipo rival. Los colores rojo y azul del Nojima Stella de Kanagawa se veían tristes y apagados, tal como muchos de los rostros de los miembros del plantel. Habían trabajado muy duro, superando pruebas y críticas y sorprendiendo al país entero al llegar a una final después de siete años, pero aun así no pudieron derrotar al equipo rival.

Mientras las suplentes y el cuerpo técnico ingresaban a la cancha para consolar a las jugadoras y darles apoyo, en la banca del Nojima Stella una mujer de ojos verdes miraba la escena con mucha tristeza. La victoria estuvo tan cerca, de verdad pensó que esta vez su equipo conseguiría el título del campeonato. Las chicas eran muy talentosas, habían trabajado muy duro y dejaron el alma dentro de la cancha, pero a final de cuentas, no fue suficiente.

Suspiró con tristeza, no era así como quería despedirse de ellas.

A su lado, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chongos se frotaba los ojos tratando de controlar las lágrimas de frustración y dolor. No sabía que le dolía más, si haber perdido el campeonato o la lesión que acababa de sufrir en su rodilla izquierda.

El corazón de la chica de ojos verdes se encogió dentro de su pecho. Se acercó un poco a ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila Tenten, todo estará bien. —le dijo con una voz dulce. —Dieron lo mejor de ustedes, todos vieron como se jugaban la vida ahí dentro.

La castaña asintió, pero su mentón seguía temblando. Se sentía furiosa, impotente y muy, muy triste. Ella era la capitana, ella tenía que mover a su equipo, si no se hubiera lesionado a mitad del segundo tiempo tal vez…

—Oye, no te culpes. —adivinó su línea de pensamientos y la miró fijamente. —Este no será el último torneo, Tenten. —la tomó de las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. —Quedan muchas cosas todavía, no hay que darse por vencidas. Tú solo piensa en cuidarte por ahora y ya verás que el próximo campeonato será tuyo.

Tenten trató de levantarse, pero no podía soportar su propio peso, el dolor todavía era terrible.

—Sakura…

La castaña la miró suplicante, quería ponerse de pie y no podía hacerlo sola. Por suerte, sus compañeras llegaron justo en ese momento y la rodearon, evitándole a Sakura tener que regañar a su amiga y negarle su ayuda para no forzar su rodilla lastimada.

Tenten se vio rodeada por todo su equipo, compartiendo un abrazo y un poco de la tristeza que sentían por perder.

Sakura se apartó un poco y se reunió junto a su propio equipo, mirando la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Esa era la parte que no le gustaba del fútbol, el ver al equipo perdedor y ser testigo de todo el sufrimiento que acarreaba. Ella sentía mucho aprecio y cariño por todas las chicas del equipo, pero con Tenten había forjado un vínculo especial. Era la única a la que consideraba su amiga y por eso verla así de triste le rompía el corazón.

El técnico, un hombre calvo de ojos fieros pero sonrisa gentil, se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, llamándola para alejarse un poco y hablar en privado.

—¿Qué tan mal está?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura viajaron hacia Tenten y entonces regresaron hacia el técnico.

—Lo más probable es que sea una ruptura del ligamento cruzado anterior, pero necesito una resonancia magnética para confirmar.

El hombre asintió, su rostro ensombrecido demostraba su preocupación.

—¿De verdad te irás? —preguntó tentativo, esperaba que reconsiderara su partida.

Sakura lo pensó por unos minutos. Sí, se iría. Se sentía triste por abandonar al equipo que la había cobijado y le dio su primera oportunidad, pero su aspiración profesional la obligaba a dejarlos para poder perseguir un objetivo más alto. Esa decisión la había tomado hace bastante tiempo. Y por suerte, Tenten y el DT la entendían.

Aun así no pensaba irse de inmediato, primero tenía que encargarse de la recuperación de las chicas.

—No se preocupe, no me iré hasta tratar la lesión de Tenten. No puedo dejarla en estos momentos.

El técnico sonrió. En verdad le tenía mucho aprecio y sus jugadoras confiaban plenamente en ella, cosa que no había conseguido con los médicos anteriores.

—Te lo agradezco. —su mirada se suavizó. —Has sido un excelente aporte para este equipo, Sakura. No se qué será de nosotros cuando no estés, solo sé que las chicas quedarán devastadas.

—No exagere, Arima-san. —sonrió ella, divertida. —Ya le dije que no me iré hasta que Tenten se recupere y asegurarme que las demás chicas estén en perfectas condiciones. Así que no se moleste en usar palabras dulces para alabar mis habilidades y extender mi estadía.

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada, algo que contrastaba con el ambiente de tristeza que aun volaba sobre sus cabezas.

Sakura también rio y regresó con su amiga castaña. Tenían que ayudarla para la premiación que ya se estaba preparando.

 **\- o -**

 **Un mes después.**

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

El salón de conferencias del edificio estaba repleto. Faltaba poco para las dos de la tarde y los periodistas se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, preparándose para la rueda de prensa en donde se presentaría al nuevo director técnico del equipo de fútbol Urawa Red Diamonds, uno de los más populares dentro de la primera división de la _J League._

Una muchachita joven acomodaba las botellas de agua, los refrescos y los vasos sobre la mesa de conferencias, repartiéndolos a cada lado de uno de los dos micrófonos. De fondo, los logotipos de los auspiciadores servían de telón y la bandera con los colores, el símbolo y el nombre del equipo, terminaba de decorar el salón.

Un par de minutos después la puerta del salón se abrió, los fotógrafos tomaron algunas capturas de los recién llegados; directivos y algunos ejecutivos del equipo, quienes tomaron asiento en la primera fila.

Y cuando faltaba exactamente un minuto para las dos de la tarde, la puerta se abrió. El primero en aparecer fue el veterano presidente de los Urawa Red Diamonds, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien saludó a la prensa con una sonrisa amable. Detrás de él venía un hombre mucho más joven, alto y de complexión atlética, con una expresión despreocupada y un alborotado cabello plateado. El recién llegado saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y caminó detrás de Sarutobi para tomar asiento a su lado.

Una mujer rubia de anteojos subió hasta un pequeño podio a un costado de la mesa de conferencias. Ella era la jefa de prensa del equipo, su nombre era Shiho.

Después de saludar y agradecer la asistencia de los periodistas, Shiho comenzó con las presentaciones, primero con Sarutobi, a quien ya todos conocían.

—Y ahora con ustedes dejo al nuevo director técnico de los Urawa Red Diamonds, el señor Kakashi Hatake.

El aludido hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza para saludar a la presa. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a tomarle fotos otra vez, las cámaras se concentraban en él y los periodistas ya esperaban ansiosos a que comenzara la ronda de preguntas.

Shiho dio por iniciada la ronda de preguntas y Kakashi bebió un poco de agua, preparándose para responder. Hablar frente a tantas personas nunca había sido su fuerte pero tenía que ir acostumbrándose.

—Kakashi-san, aquí para Friki Sport Networks. —se presentó un tipo gordo. —Sabemos que es su primera incursión como director técnico. ¿Qué lo hace pensar que está calificado para digirir al equipo estrella de Saitama?

—Mmm… —Kakashi se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. —Me he preguntado lo mismo. —respondió con simpleza y varios rieron. —Como bien has dicho, todos aquí saben que esta es mi primera campaña como técnico así que presumir tener experiencia en la dirección de un equipo sería una tontería. —más risas. —¿Qué puedo decir entonces? Solo que estoy comprometido a dar todo de mi para llevar a este equipo al máximo.

—Siguiente pregunta. —ordenó Shiho y apuntó a otro periodista. —Crow Sports.

—Kakashi-san, ¿qué tiene para decirles a aquellos renuentes a su contratación alegando el tema de su juventud?

—Mmm, les diría que…muchas gracias por decirme joven. —un estallido de risas inundó el salón. Sarutobi sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido. —Pues, el asunto de las edades siempre ha sido conflictivo, muchos de los directivos y colegas en el deporte aun me consideran un mocoso, pero en comparación con algunos jugadores ya soy un señor. ¿A quién le creo entonces? Lo importante aquí es lo que puedo hacer por el equipo y aprovechar que aun estoy en condiciones de correr y entrenar con ellos de igual a igual. Tal vez incluso les gane. —esbozó una sonrisita burlona que hizo reír a varios más.

—C-continuemos, por favor. —Shiho sentía las mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Por qué el nuevo técnico tenía que ser tan guapo? —Siguiente pregunta, Nobu-san, revista deportiva JPN.

—Kakashi-san, ¿es cierto que aceptó el trabajo solo porque ya no tiene nada más que hacer después de ser forzado a retirarse?

Varios voltearon a mirar con reproche al periodista impertinente.

—Para nada. —Kakashi sonrió despreocupado. —Aunque muchos lo duden aun, mi retiro fue totalmente voluntario. Mi carrera profesional ya había llegado al máximo y ya era momento de apartarme y disfrutar de los muchos frutos que había cosechado. —una sonrisita levemente presumida adornó sus atractivas facciones. —Por fin tendría tiempo para leer mis libros y jugar con mis perros. —varias risas resonaron en el salón. —Si ahora estoy aquí es porque el fútbol sigue siendo mi pasión y cuando terminas de aprender, es momento de enseñar. —sonrió amigable. —Creo que puedo sacar el máximo de las capacidades de estos jugadores, contribuir a la mejora de sus habilidades y recuperar un poco del terreno perdido.

Alguien más levantó la mano, la rubia le cedió la palabra.

—¿Y por qué el Urawa Red? Pudo haber solicitado el puesto en cualquier otro equipo de Japón. Se sabe que es un tiempo de cambios, estando a puertas del comienzo del nuevo torneo.

Kakashi bebió de su agua y sonrió otra vez. La jefa de prensa sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Porque el rojo siempre ha sido mi color, siendo un nativo de Saitama, siempre quise ser parte de ellos. Y así fue, el Uwara Red fue el único equipo de primera división en el que jugué antes de dejar Japón.

Varias exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon en el salón. Un jugador estrella ahora regresaba a dirigir a su antiguo equipo. Sonaba casi poético.

Las preguntas no paraban en ningún minuto y el técnico no tenía problemas en responderlas, incluso las más idiotas como si era soltero, cuántos años tenía o si su color de cabello era natural.

—Kakashi-san, ¿qué cambios piensa hacer dentro del cuerpo técnico?

El aludido se rascó la barbilla.

—Eso aún está en evaluación, no puedo adelantar nada todavía.

Las preguntas siguieron fluyendo durante una hora más antes que Shiho diera por terminada la conferencia.

—Fuiste un éxito Kakashi. —señaló Sarutobi una vez quedaron solos. —Los periodistas te adoraron.

—¿Lo hicieron?

El anciano soltó varias carcajadas y le dio un golpe en un brazo.

—Auch. Tan vigoroso como siempre, Hokage-sama.

—Ahhh… había olvidado ese viejo apodo. —los ojos del presidente se volvieron nostálgicos. —Aun recuerdo como ustedes, bribones, me llamaban así. —sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos.

Kakashi se frotaba su brazo adolorido. El viejo seguía igual de fuerte. Definitivamente no extrañaba eso.

—¿A qué hora es la reunión con el equipo mañana?

—Están citados a las nueve. —entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha. —A las nueve de la mañana, Kakashi. No llegues tarde.

—Claro que no. Soy un adulto responsable ahora. —la sonrisa que le dedicó no transmitió nada de confianza al viejo Sarutobi, quien solo suspiró cansado. —Estaré aquí temprano, debo hablar unas cosas con Mitokado-san antes de presentarme con el equipo.

—¿Es sobre su renuncia?

—¿Ya lo sabía?

Sarutobi asintió.

—Traté de convencerlo de quedarse al menos hasta final del próximo torneo, pero se negó. Dice que quiere descansar y aprovechar el resto de tiempo que le quede en compañía de su familia. —el anciano suspiró. —Y bueno, no pude insistir más, Homura tiene más que merecido el descanso después de toda una vida trabajando con nosotros.

—Lo sé y es por eso que necesito hablar con él para que me ayude a encontrar un reemplazo. Después de todo él conoce a los chicos desde hace mucho tiempo y seguro no querrá dejar su salud en manos de cualquier médico. Su opinión me será de gran ayuda.

—Estoy seguro que estará feliz de ayudarte. —lo animó. —Y le dará gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

Kakashi sonrió nervioso, recordaba los regaños que el viejo jefe del cuerpo médico solía darle cada vez que se lastimaba o se salía de las indicaciones que él le daba.

Esperaba que se hubiera suavizado un poco con los años.

\- o -

 **Turín, Italia.**

El estadio de Turín estaba a máxima capacidad, con más de un 60% de sus asistentes animando al equipo local, el Juventus FC. Los colores negro y blanco inundaban el ambiente, la alegría y los gritos nerviosos eran ensordecedores.

En la portería de dicho equipo, un muchacho asiático de cabello negro se acomodaba los guantes mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, viendo la disputa del balón en el lado contrario de la cancha. El sudor resbalaba por su cara y cuello y los nervios lo carcomían.

Era la final de la Copa Italia, faltan veinte minutos y van perdiend contra el AC Milán. ¡Tenían que conseguir el empate! ¡Y después convertir otro más! ¡Tenían que ganar! El pelinegro veía a sus compañeros y gritaba y animaba aun sabiendo que no podrían oírlo a esa distancia.

De pronto, una jugada increíble entre el croata Mandžukić y el colombiano Cuadrado logra el empate. El público se pone de pie para aplaudir la jugada y los ánimos se renuevan otra vez. ¡Podían ganar! Aun quedaban once minutos.

El contraataque de AC Milan fue rápido, el italiano Bonaventura recibió un pase y pateó con mucha fuerza, pero los guantes del portero japonés pudieron detenerla.

Se reanuda el juego.

El público se pone de pie cuando los delanteros del Juventus se acercan a la portería y el estadio retumba cuando a cinco minutos del final la pelota atraviesa el bloqueo del arquero rival, Gianluigi Donnarumma.

¡Sí! El equipo de Turín ha tomado la ventaja. ¡La copa ya casi era suya!

El juego entonces se concentra en la mitad opuesta hasta que el error de uno de los de blanco y negro provoca que la pelota sea robada por un rival, quien se lanza en carrera hacia la portería del pelinegro. Y en el momento en que todos se concentran en el área para detenerlo, el árbitro cobra falta.

El pánico se apodera de todos, los reclamos, súplicas y gritos de los jugadores no sirven para nada. Es un penal a favor del Milan.

El portero se golpea la cara suavemente, buscando calmarse y toma posición bajo su arco. Todos sus compañeros y la aficionada negra y blanca, pendientes de su actuación.

 _"Cálmate, cálmate"_ se dijo a si mismo y respira profundamente.

Da un par de saltitos y extiende sus brazos para tocar el travesaño, preparándose.

Ante el sonido del silbato, el jugador del Milan se lanza en carrera y patea el balón con el borde interno del pie derecho. El portero adivina la posición y se lanza correctamente, atrapando la pelota con las manos y rebotando contra el césped.

El pelinegro se levanta casi enseguida, celebrando con un grito de júbilo que es compartido por el resto de sus compañeros. Todos corren a felicitarlo, el estadio vibra de emoción.

El juego continúa. El árbitro da tres minutos de tiempo agregado.

Solo tenían que resistir, resistir y proteger el área. Y entonces todo terminaría.

El Milan no se daba por vencido y lanzaba golpes desesperados que la defensa y el portero se encargaban de desviar.

Solo un poco más…

El sonido del silbato anunció entonces el fin del partido y una ola de gritos alegres retumbó en todo el estadio y se expandió por las calles de la ciudad de Turín.

El plantel del Juventus salta y se abrazan unos a otros.

Los jugadores corren hacia el portero y se lanzan a abrazarlo, dejándolo casi sepultado bajo una montaña humana. Una vez que estuvo libre, la celebración continuó, lo abrazaban, le revolvían el cabello y besaban su frente, coronándolo como el hombre del partido.

—¡Uchiha! ¡Uchiha! —coreaban todos y el pelinegro levantó un puño, en señal de victoria.

Lo levantaron en andas y lo llevaron hacia la banca del equipo, donde el entrenador también lo abrazó y felicitó con emoción.

El pelinegro sonreía a más no poder. A pesar de ser un hombre no muy expresivo y con un temperamento un tanto especial, la pasión y la emoción que sentía en cada partido, especialmente después de una victoria de ese tipo lo hacía enormemente feliz.

Los fotógrafos ya rodeaban a los campeones y los periodistas buscaban obtener algunas palabras de las estrellas del partido.

El festejo duró por varios minutos más hasta que se dio lugar a la premiación del equipo campeón.

\- o -

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la final de la Copa Italia y los jugadores disfrutaban de su merecido descanso. Excepto Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba en medio de una conversación muy importante.

—¿Estás seguro? —su agente, un hombre de cabello naranja sentado frente a él lo miraba fijamente.

El pelinegro asintió. Lo había pensado mucho.

—Puedes seguir creciendo aquí en Italia. —insistió. —Sabes que el portero titular se retirará pronto y tú eres la primera opción para cubrir su lugar. Mira lo que has conseguido, has jugado cinco finales en torneos importantes y tu equipo siempre ha ganado contigo. Eres uno de los pocos porteros asiáticos que sobresalen en Europa. ¿Seguro que ya no quieres seguir aquí? Si te molesta Italia podríamos buscar otros equipos.

—Estoy seguro, Juugo. —su voz sonaba tranquila. —Tienes razón, he logrado muchas cosas aquí en Europa, pero ya fue suficiente por ahora. Ah, no me malentiendas. —agregó ante la expresión de sorpresa de su agente. —Quiero seguir jugando, pero… creo que ya es tiempo de regresar.

El de cabello naranja lo miró fijamente.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Ninguna. —respondió sincero. —Puedes llamarlo añoranza por la patria, si quieres. —sonrió ante lo ridículo de sus propias palabras. —Solo quiero regresar a Japón y jugar en un equipo nacional. No puedo explicarlo de otra forma. —se encogió de hombros. —Además mi contrato estaba por finalizar, ¿verdad? Encárgate de todo, por favor. —dicho esto, tomó su celular y salió de la sala para encerrarse en su habitación.

Jugo miró a su cliente y amigo y suspiró. El cuello había comenzado a dolerle desde que Sasuke lo llamó esa mañana para discutir su futuro. Sonrió sarcástico. ¿Cuál discusión? Él solo le comunicó su decisión, nada más. Apenas y lo dejó dar su opinión.

Ahora por culpa de Sasuke tenía una tonelada de trabajo sobre sus hombros. No solo tenía que organizar su salida del Juventus, lo que de por si ya significaba semanas de reuniones y juntas, sino también coordinar el regreso a Japón y buscar alguna opción para ingresar a algún equipo de la J League.

La tensión en su cuello aumentó. Se levantó perezosamente y salió del departamento. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **chan chan! Espero que les haya gustado. El Juventus FC es mi equipo italiano favorito y Mandžukić mi consentido. Sigo llorando porque Croacia merecía ganar el mundial TToTT Y bueno, si Sasuke de verdad jugara ahí, pues me gustaría aun más *babea * jajaj.**

 **Pero bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **\- Copa Italia:** es un torneo en donde juegan los equipos de la series A, B, C y D de Italia. Terminó en mayo de este año y la final fue como en este fic, aunque con diferencia en el resultado. La Juventus ganó 4 - 0 contra el AC Milan. * o *

\- **Copa Nadeshiko League:** Torneo donde se enfrentan los equipos de primera división dentro del fútbol femenino japones. En la competencia del 2017 el equipo ganador fue JEF United Ichihara Chiba Ladies, aunque disputó la final con otro equipo.


	2. En búsqueda

**Hola!** **Uuuuhhh... aquí aparezco con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que la tenía más abandonada que las otras, siendo que estaba super emocionada con ella, jajaja...**

 **En fin, mi compañera de depa nuevamente me prestó su compu y aproveché para escribir este capitulo. Ojalá** **les guste. Como podrán darse cuenta por el título, el fic es de fútbol y SS, dos cosas que me apasionan y que espero mezclar bien, sin llegar a ser demasiado "tecnica" en los temillas de futbol.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_**

 **No me manoseen por favor! En verdad un comentario hace feliz a un autor y motiva a mejorar y querer seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.. ¡dah!**

 **Los puntitos verticales separan las escenas ocurridas en días diferentes.**

 **Ojo: Todas las ciudades, equipos y torneos son reales.**

* * *

 **DE FUTBOL Y OTRAS PASIONES**

 **II**

 **En búsqueda**

 **Kioto, prefectura de Kioto.**

El enorme televisor de la sala estaba encendido y sintonizado en TVKyoto, el principal canal de noticias de la ciudad, aunque en ese momento era totalmente ignorado. Frente a el, sentada a lo largo de un sillón de tres piezas y escuchando música a través de los audífonos conectados a una laptop, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules presionaba las letras del teclado a gran velocidad. Solo cada cierto tiempo —cuando se detenía para beber de la taza de café que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro —era que se dignaba a dar un rápido vistazo al televisor, casi para justificar que estuviera encendido, aunque apenas y prestaba atención a las imágenes que transmitía. Estaba más preocupada en la música que escuchaba y en el texto que escribía, el que sería el material de estudio para su próxima clase.

Cuando las articulaciones de sus dedos comenzaron a doler, decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso. Puso la música en pausa y eso le permitió escuchar el preciso momento en que la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

Curiosa, se incorporó un poco en el sillón y levantó la cabeza justo para ver aparecer en la sala a una chica de pelo rosa, quien llevaba los tacones en la mano y arrastraba sus pies como si fuera un anciano.

—Oh, volviste muy pronto. —comentó, quitándose los audífonos.

Sakura no respondió, solo dejó caer sus tacones y su bolso para luego desplomarse pesadamente sobre el sillón de una pieza.

Los ojos azules de Ino la observaron con interés durante varios segundos, la vio suspirar profundamente y girar su cuerpo para quedar recargada horizontalmente sobre el sillón, con las piernas colgando por sobre el brazo del mueble y cubriéndose la cara con uno de los cojines.

—Am, ¿cómo te fue?

El profundo suspiro que escapó de su boca fue respuesta suficiente para Ino, quien decidió guardar los últimos avances en su trabajo antes de cerrar la laptop y dejarla sobre la mesita de centro antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó a la sala con dos tazas de té y un plato con galletitas de chocolate que había horneado horas antes.

—Ten.

Sakura descubrió su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara ante el gesto de su amiga. Giró su cuerpo otra vez y se sentó correctamente para recibir la taza de té.

—Gracias. —la pelirrosa tomó entonces una galleta, sintiendo que su alma se aligeraba un poco en el momento en que dio el primer mordisco. Ah… realmente adoraba las galletitas de Ino.

La rubia sonrió al ver que la fascinación de Sakura hacia las cosas dulces, especialmente sus galletitas, seguía igual que siempre. Algo que resultaba muy útil en los momentos en que necesitaba subirle el ánimo. Acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar, esperó a que Sakura devorara al menos tres galletas antes de preguntar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La chica de pelo rosa frunció el ceño y bebió un poco su taza de té.

—Supongo que no te fue muy bien. —Ino la imitó y también bebió.

—Realmente estos viejos me están haciendo enfadar. —gruñó Sakura, tomando otra galleta y devorándola de un solo bocado.

—¿Qué dijeron?

Ceño fruncido otra vez, otro sorbo de té y una nueva galleta.

Ino comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tendría que ir a preparar más de ellas si es que quería continuar la conversación.

Entonces Sakura bufó.

—¿Sabes? Podría entender que fuera por capacidades laborales o cosas por el estilo, pero lo que no soporto es que argumenten el hecho de ser mujer como una negativa para una contratación.

Ino frunció el ceño, mostrándose indignada.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí. —la pelirrosa gruñó. —Es la quinta entrevista en la que me dicen prácticamente lo mismo. "Lo siento, pero para este puesto buscamos a alguien con un perfil diferente." "La JFA* no permite contratación femenina para la JLeague" o "en este ambiente masculino las cosas serían muy distintas a las que una jovencita como usted podría estar acostumbrada, Haruno-san" —imitó la voz de un hombre viejo. —Y el viejo de hoy fue particularmente desagradable en ese aspecto, diciéndome varias cosas más que se resumen en un "lo siento, pero como no tienes pene no puedes trabajar rodeada de ellos."

El rostro de Ino estaba un poco rojo, sintiéndose tan molesta como si ella misma hubiera estado presente en aquella entrevista.

—Bastardo. Supongo que le dijiste que podían irse al diablo él y todos los penes de su equipo pulgoso.

Sakura soltó un par de carcajadas. El comentario le causó mucha gracia.

—Lo pensé.

—Debiste decírselo. ¡Por eso digo que todos los hombres involucrados en el fútbol son imbéciles! Demasiados pelotazos llegando a sus cabezas.

Y otra risita por parte de la Haruno.

—¿Recuerdas que tu novio es futbolista también?

—Sai es la única excepción. —sentenció ella como una verdad absoluta y luego se unió a la risa de su amiga. —Pero bueno, ¿qué harás entonces?

—Ni idea. —suspiró y comió otra galleta, sintiendo como el azúcar y el chocolate comenzaban a producir la liberación de endorfinas y mejoraban su humor.

—¿Te quedarás entonces? Sería lindo tenerte de compañía.

—No lo sé, tal vez me quede un par de días. —bebió de su té. —Por ahora no tengo visto un nuevo equipo, pero debo estar preparada para partir en cualquier momento.

—No puedes irte a la aventura y recorrer Japón golpeando puerta por puerta, Sakura. Quedarías en la ruina muy pronto.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? Dejé a las chicas del Nojima Stella porque siempre soñé con trabajar en la JLeague. De eso casi dos meses y aun no consigo nada, ni siquiera pasar a la segunda parte de una entrevista como para que me rechacen alegando que estoy loca. No puedo descansar ahora.

—No digo que lo hagas, tonta. —Ino arrugó la nariz. —Pero toma un momento para ordenar tus ideas. Piensa, averigua primero si lo que te dicen los viejos realmente tiene un peso o solo son tradiciones arcaicas de ellos, así podrás defenderte para la próxima que intenten rechazarte con esas excusas.

Sakura la miró fijamente, Ino estaba en lo cierto. Sonrió, una nueva idea recorriendo su cabeza y la determinación surcando por sus venas. Apretó la taza con ambas manos y bebió el resto de su contenido.

—Tienes razón. —un brillo de resolución alumbró sus ojos. —Haré unas consultas a un viejo amigo y entonces… atacaré directamente la cabeza de la organización.

La sonrisa de Ino era digna de promotora de dentífricos.

—¡Eso! —levantó un puño. —¡Vamos a derrocar el imperio de los penes!

Las dos amigas rieron divertidas.

—Bueno…pero después de dormir un rato, ¿está bien? —la pelirrosa bostezó. —Muero de sueño.

Ino miró hacia un costado, donde la esperaba su laptop y el resto de su trabajo.

—Cierto y yo tengo que terminar de preparar esta clase.

—El imperio de los penes puede seguir tranquilo por ahora. —bromeó la pelirrosa, estirándose perezosamente antes de levantarse. —Gracias por las galletas, estaban deliciosas.

—Duerme un poco, Sakura. Te despertaré para que salgamos a almorzar y a ver chicos lindos por ahí. —sonrió coqueta.

—¿Que diría Sai si te escuchara?

—Hey, dije solo mirar. —se defendió. —En eso no hay pecado. Además tantos meses separados…—suspiró teatralmente. —Tengo que distraerme con algo, ¿no?

—No hace ni una semana que estuvo aquí.

—Está bien, está bien, nada de chicos lindos para mi. —agitó una mano restándole importancia y Sakura negó con la cabeza, divertida. —Entonces tú puedes mirar por la dos.

—Regresa a tu trabajo, Ino. —le despeinó el cabello de manera juguetona antes de ir a la habitación donde se había instalado hace un par de días.

.

.

.

 **Tokio, capital de Japón.**

Quince días después, Sakura esperaba pacientemente o más bien, ocultando perfectamente su irritación, en la enorme y elegante sala de espera frente a la oficina de —en su opinión—el desagradable viejo presidente de la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol.

Miró su reloj, eran las 10:45 AM. La reunión estaba agendada a las nueve y quince.

" _Bastardo"_ gruñó en su interior.

Más de una hora esperando fuera y aun no se dignaba en recibirla. Ella entendía que era un hombre ocupado, de hecho, el haber conseguido una entrevista en tan solo dos semanas ya era increíble, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser un tipo descortés y maleducado que ni siquiera se dignaba a dar una explicación del por qué de su atraso.

Ella podría esperar sin problemas si tan solo le hubiera dado una excusa. O en el peor de los casos, cambiar su cita para otra fecha, así ella no estaría ahí sentada como una idiota esperando a que la recibieran.

Por su parte, la secretaria la miraba sumamente apenada. Ni siquiera ella podía darle una excusa, pues al momento de anunciar su llegada a su jefe por teléfono, el hombre solo le dijo que esperara y que no lo molestara. Nada más. Y de hecho, no recordaba que en ese momento él estuviera con alguien dentro de su oficina o que tuviera algún pendiente importante.

" _Tal vez simplemente quería hacerla esperar"_ pensó la joven secretaria. Realmente el presidente era un hombre desagradable.

\- o -

Ya eran las 11:23 de la mañana cuando la secretaria se puso de pie y rápidamente —como si no quisiera hacerla perder ni un segundo más — se acercó a Sakura para indicarle que pasara, acompañándola hasta la ostentosa puerta de una seguramente más ostentosa oficina.

Sakura agradeció a la muchacha y con la frente en alto, dirigió sus pasos al interior de la oficina de paredes blancas y elegantes muebles negros. De fondo los ventanales daban una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio.

Al otro lado del escritorio, el presidente se erguía en su silla como si fuera un trono. Su ojo derecho vendando y esa cicatriz en su barbilla le daban un aspecto temible.

—¿Y usted es?

Ni buenos días, ni una disculpa por la demora. Nada.

Sakura no se dejó amedrentar por el tono déspota de aquel sujeto, ni por su ridícula actuación de creerse tan importante como para no reconocerla aun sabiendo que era su siguiente reunión. Respiró profundo y contestó de lo más normal.

—Sakura Haruno. —hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. —Gracias por recibirme, presidente Danzo.

El hombre mayor la escaneó de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo. Sakura se estremeció.

—Ah, sí, sí, señorita Haruno, tome asiento.

La chica obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente a él, dejando su bolso y maletín sobre el reluciente piso de mármol.

—Como le dije, solo tengo diez minutos. —miró el reloj de su muñeca y luego regresó la vista hasta ella. —Cuénteme, qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted. —con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio y reclinándose sobre su silla, el anciano prácticamente exudaba la esencia de alguien que se creía dueño del mundo.

O en este caso, dueño del mundo del fútbol japonés.

—Presidente Danzo, estoy aquí para…

—He oído que usted trabajó en el equipo Nojima Stella de Kanagawa. —la interrumpió, entrecerrando su ojo visible, de por si ya pequeño.

—Ah, es correcto. —suspiró. —Pero en estos momentos…

—¿Cómo jefa del cuerpo médico, verdad?

—Así es.

—Impresionante logro para alguien tan joven.

Pero a juzgar por la completa falta de expresión en su rostro, todo aquello le resultaba cualquier cosa menos impresionante.

—Presidente Danzo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue parte del Nojima Stella?

Sakura soltó un par de maldiciones internamente. ¿Cuántas veces más pensaba interrumpirla? Con una venita furiosa palpitando en su frente y apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa, la chica se obligó a responder calmadamente.

—Dos años y medio.

—Ya veo. —hizo una pausa en donde Sakura se vio tentada a hablar de una vez, pero el viejo continuó. —Me informan que ahora su aspiración profesional la lleva a querer ingresar a la _JLeague_.

—Es correcto. —respondió sin titubear, aunque el comprobar la red de información que manejaba ese sujeto le provocó cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta la aturdió unos segundos y tardó en contestar.

—Pues… porque…

—¿Cómo le ha ido con su búsqueda? —interrumpió otra vez y a través del tono frío de su voz Sakura podía percibir el leve toque burlón que ocultaba.

—Am, no tan bien como esperaba, pero…

—Una lástima. ¿Ese es entonces el motivo de esta reunión? Porque si es así, no le veo el caso, señorita Haruno.

La venita en la frente de Sakura creció aun más.

—En realidad…

—Ahora, como seguro usted comprenderá, estoy muy ocupado y…

—En realidad quería discutir personalmente con usted el tema de la contratación femenina dentro del círculo de la _JLeague._

Las arrugas en el rostro de Danzo se volvieron más evidentes en el momento en que frunció el ceño. Se enderezó sobre su silla y clavó su oscura mirada en la de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Supongo que sabe que no hay ninguna ley que prohíba la contratación de mujeres en los equipos de la _JLeague,_ ¿verdad? —continuó ella.

El anciano no respondió, pero Sakura vio que marcaba aun mas su ceño y los músculos de su cuello se tensaban.

—Aun así, no hay ningún equipo masculino que cuente con la participación de una mujer dentro de su cuerpo médico o técnico y todos argumentando prohibiciones dentro de la organización.

—Señorita Haruno, las contrataciones del plantel de un equipo son facultades completamente propias del equipo en cuestión. Debería saberlo ya. —se removió incómodo, pero su único ojo, pequeño y fiero, estaba fijo en la cara de Sakura.

—Creo que ningún equipo parece conocedor de eso.

—Eso ya escapa de mis manos como presidente de la JFA. —frunció el ceño, estirándose aun más en su asiento, tratando de marcar la diferencia entre él y la mocosa sentada al otro lado de su escritorio. —Pero supongo que de esa manera se evitan conflictos entre los jugadores y el personal del plantel. Hay algunas cosas que no deben mezclarse, señorita Haruno. De ser así, seguro que las nuevas contrataciones tendrían ambiciones que superarían sus aspiraciones profesionales.

¿Qué diablos quería insinuar? Sakura se estremeció.

—Permítame discrepar. —continuó ella. —Pero en varios países extranjeros, sobre todo en Europa, hay muchos equipos masculinos que cuentan con personal médico femenino. Incluso hay mujeres árbitro dentro de las ligas masculinas.

El hombre soltó un suspiro lleno de desdén.

—Puede que así sea en Europa, pero todos sabemos en qué terminan esas audaces contrataciones. Escándalo tras escándalo. —la voz de Danzo era un viento gélido que buscaba congelarla en cualquier momento. —Ocurre muy seguido. Y ver comprometida la integridad de un equipo japonés solo por las ansias de estabilidad o…de otra índole por parte de ese tipo de personal es algo que no se puede permitir. —hizo una breve pausa y luego la miró directamente a los ojos. —No hay prohibiciones aquí, es cierto, pero es bueno mantener las cosas separadas, señorita Haruno. Usted pudo haber tenido éxito con el equipo femenino de Kanagawa, lo reconozco, pero esto es la _JLeague,_ el nivel es diferente, las exigencias son diferentes y por lo tanto lo esperado de los profesionales a cargo del cuerpo y la salud física de los jugadores es diferente a lo que usted podría estar acostumbrada. No hay lugar para arriesgar. Son jugadores profesionales de los que estamos hablando, no dueñas de casa ni muchachitas estudiantes. Las distracciones no son toleradas.

Y Sakura quedó en shock por unos instantes, casi como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—Veo que tiene un impresionante currículum. —tomó un folder amarillo que hasta ese momento Sakura no había visto y revisó varias hojas. —Egresada con honores de la universidad de Tokio con especialidad en traumatología y medicina deportiva en un país extranjero. En verdad impresionante. —y otra vez ese tono vacío y aburrido. —Según veo usted trabajó un par de años en el sistema público. ¿Por qué se alejó entonces? Estoy seguro que usted podría ser un éxito en la liga femenina y eso ya es un plus a su carrera médica, pero no en la _JLeague._ Nuestros médicos simplemente tienen que ser de élite, porque la _JLeague_ es lo mejor que tiene Japón. No es lo mismo que su antiguo equipo femenino. Aquí hay cientos de años de tradición deportiva que no pueden arriesgarse por simples distracciones o incompetencias.

Y eso terminó por hervir la sangre de Sakura.

—¿Por qué? —escupió.

—¿Me pregunta por qué?

—Sí, se lo pregunto. —repitió, sus ojos verdes mirándolo furiosa. —Sus llamados médicos de élite estudiaron la misma cantidad de años que yo y estoy segura que comenzaron a trabajar a una edad similar. No veo diferencia. —a Sakura no le gustaba presumir su currículum, pero este viejo estaba tratándola como si fuera una mocosa incompetente y eso no podía permitirlo, ella tenía una carrera extensa y prácticas importantes cursadas en el exterior desde su segundo año de carrera. —Y los pacientes de un hospital o las chicas de la liga femenina no son diferentes a sus preciados jugadores. —estaba realmente furiosa, quería estampar su puño en la cara de ese viejo.

Por poco y Danzo sonríe.

—Usted es aun muy joven, señorita Haruno.

—Tal vez, pero una pierna rota es una pierna rota aquí y en cualquier lugar del mundo y muchos de sus médicos de élite están tan oxidados como la cabeza directiva de la asociación. Si sigue buscando diferencias basura como esa, entonces toda la liga está perdida.

El humor desapareció del rostro del anciano y una mueca amarga y amenazante desfiguró su rostro.

—Será mejor que…

—No se preocupe, me dejó claro que ya hemos terminado. —dijo alzando una mano para interrumpirlo, ganándose una iracunda mirada por parte del hombre. —Pero le agradezco que me aclarara el asunto sobre la potestad de los equipos en lo referente a futuras contrataciones. Quería oírlo de su propia boca. —se levantó y recogió sus cosas del piso. —Gracias por su tiempo.

Y con una simple inclinación de cabeza, giró sus talones y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Danzo solo la vio partir, mirándola con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

\- o -

Tres horas y media después y con un viaje en el tren bala Shinkansen de la línea Tokaido, Sakura ya estaba de regreso en Kioto en el departamento de Ino.

Y su humor poco había mejorado.

—¡Argh! ¡Viejo idiota!

Ya en la soledad de la habitación, Sakura maldecía a viva voz y caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse antes que le diera por arrojar cosas contra la pared.

Cosas que pertenecían a Ino.

—¡Qué maldito! —gritó furiosa.

Seguía sin poder creer la cantidad de barbaridades que dijo el viejo Danzo. ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Quién carajo creía que _ella_ era? ¿Una mocosa en su primera rotación como estudiante? ¿Alguien deseosa de buscar marido y estabilidad? ¿Qué estudió tantos años medicina solo para entrar a un equipo, seducir a un jugador y acostarse con él para asegurar su futuro? ¡Qué tipo tan desagradable! Apostaba a que era soltero. ¿Porque qué mujer iba a soportar tener a un tipo así de amargado?

La reunión había resultado fatal, casi catastrófica, pero al menos una de las frases que le dijo la dejó un poco más tranquila.

Ino tuvo mucha razón y gracias a eso y a que logró contactarse con su amigo Amai, pudo armarse con el conocimiento que necesitaba. No había ninguna ley que prohibiera que una mujer trabajara en el cuerpo médico o en el plantel técnico de un equipo masculino. No podrían rechazarla por eso ahora.

Eso la animó un poco y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque más parecía una mueca malvada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y elevó sus piernas hasta dejarlas apoyada contra la pared.

Esperaría a que Ino llegara del trabajo, necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle lo ocurrido en la junta con el viejo Danzo. Y después de desahogarse con su amiga, estaría lista para pensar en el siguiente paso; seguir buscando un equipo que necesitara un médico y no tuviera miedo de contratar a una mujer.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Kakashi se desparramó en la silla de su oficina dentro del edificio del Urawa Red Diamonds. Ya llevaba tres semanas desde su nombramiento como Director Técnico del equipo y aunque las cosas iban bastante bien con los jugadores y su plantel, aun tenía un pequeño problema que solucionar.

Sentado frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con su típica expresión dura, Homura Mitokado miraba la pila de folders amarillos sobre la superficie negra del escritorio.

Kakashi masajeó su cuello y se estiró para tomar otra de las carpetas y leer el currículum en su interior. Ya llevaban varios días en la misma actividad, leyendo expedientes de varios médicos ansiosos por conseguir el trabajo, pero con alguien tan exigente como Homura, la cosa no iría tan fácil. De hecho, apenas había conseguido "aprobar" a tres posibles candidatos.

—¿Qué tal éste? —preguntó, extendiéndole el folder. —Tiene experiencia con un equipo de segunda división japonés y realizó su especialidad de traumatología en Estados Unidos.

El anciano lo recibió, leyó la información por apenas diez segundos y luego lo cerró.

—Lo conozco, no es bueno. Solo un mocoso presumido con apellido rimbombante.—sentenció sin miramientos. —Mi reemplazo tiene que cumplir las expectativas que el cargo exige. No dejaré la salud y el bienestar físico de los muchachos en manos de cualquiera.

El hombre más joven sonrió complacido. El viejo podía ser exigente, rudo, cascarrabias y todo eso, pero no podía negar su completa entrega a los miembros del equipo.

—Lo sé. Y le agradezco que me ayude en esto, Mitokado-san.

—Por supuesto, chico. —asintió con la cabeza. —Si te mantuve a ti en una pieza, espero que mi reemplazo pueda hacer lo mismo con la generación actual.

—Esperemos que sí. —Kakashi sonrió otra vez y entonces regresó a su labor.

.

.

.

 **Kioto, prefectura de Kioto.**

Cinco días después de la desastrosa entrevista con el vejete presidente de la JFA en Tokio, Sakura estaba recostada a lo largo del sillón de la sala, mirando en la televisión el partido amistoso entre el Gamba Osaka y el Kashima Antlers.

En la mesita frente a ella, una caja con varios trozos de pizza y un refresco de cola le hacían compañía.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, pero ella estaba tan concentrada reclamando contra una falta cometida a un jugador del Gamba y a la vez disfrutando su poco saludable pero delicioso bocadillo, que ni siquiera la escuchó.

—¡Sakura!

Y mucho menos había escuchado a las dos personas que llegaron hasta la sala. Con el trozo de pizza a medio camino de su boca, alternó la mirada entre los dos recién llegados, sorprendiéndose de ver a Sai, el novio de Ino, de regreso en Kyoto tan pronto.

Ino frunció el ceño al ver la chatarra que comía su amiga, pero ya después la regañaría por eso. Primero tenía que decirle algo muy importante y para eso necesitaba su completa atención. Dio un paso hacia ella y de un ágil movimiento le quitó el control remoto y apagó la televisión.

—¡Ino! —chilló espantada. —¡Espera, espera, ya falta muy poco para el final!

—¡Cállate y escúchame, que esto es importante!

—¡Aish! ¿No puede esperar?

—No, feita, no puede esperar. —sonrió Sai. —Hazme espacio. —le dio un golpecito en las rodillas y la pelirrosa recogió sus piernas, acomodándose en un extremo del sillón.

El pelinegro entonces se sentó a su lado y estiró una mano para tomar un trozo de pizza y darle un generoso mordisco.

—Está buena.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió ella. Algo que le gustaba de Sai era que siempre la apañaba en sus comidas poco saludables.

—¡Sai! —Ino lo miró con molestia. ¿Por qué se distraía tan fácil con la pizza? En verdad esos dos eran unos tragones de lo peor.

—Sí, sí. Ya voy. —se apuró en terminar de comer ese trozo.

La pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza y los miró extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada importante, solo que hay una vacante para tu tan anhelado trabajo. —ironizó la rubia. —Ah, pero tranquila, tú sigue comiendo tu adorada pizza, seguro es más urgente.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

La rubia no respondió, en cambio volteó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos en una dramática pose de infinito desprecio.

—Ino, ¿de qué hablas? —Sakura se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y miró a su amiga de manera suplicante y ansiosa.

Y el infinito desprecio e Ino desapareció tres segundos después.

—¡Ah, Sakura, es genial! —se sentó sobre la mesita frente a ella y tomó sus manos, con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. —El equipo de Sai está en busca de un nuevo jefe para el cuerpo médico. Creo que el anciano al fin se retirará.

—¿Mitokado-sensei? —los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron un poco más. —¿De verdad? —miró a Sai quien asintió a la vez que comía otro trozo de pizza. —Pero, lo último que supe es que seguiría en el Urawa Red por un par de años más.

—Sí, pero al parecer cambió de opinión. Tal vez ya sabe que se acerca el final de sus días y prefiere pasarlo con su familia, descansando.

Las dos mujeres le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—El nuevo director técnico nos contó anoche, después del entrenamiento. Se suponía que no nos dirían hasta tener el reemplazo, pero Kakashi-san pensó que era mejor que lo supiéramos de una vez.

Sakura escuchaba y movía la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—Según oí, la búsqueda continúa. El viejo Mitokado es bastante quisquilloso así que aun siguen recibiendo postulantes. —Sai sonrió. —Me debes otra pizza, feita. Pedí ausentarme hoy y vine exclusivamente para contártelo.

La pelirrosa sonrió agradecida, pero entonces reparó en algo.

—¿Oye, y por qué no me avisaste por teléfono?

—Mmm… porque perdí mi celular. Sospecho de uno de los niños del club de fans.

—Ah.

—No digas eso, Sai. —lo regañó su novia. —Apuesto a que lo dejaste olvidado en alguna pizzería de Saitama.

—Mmm…puede que tengas algo de razón.

—¡Pero bueno, qué esperas, Sakura! Tienes que ir Saitama ahora mismo antes que el señor ese consiga alguien más. ¡Aish! Te acompañaría para darte apoyo moral, pero tengo que trabajar mañana temprano. Sai tendrá que apoyarte esta vez, aunque yo podría viajar mañana en la tarde y así pasar el fin de semana todos juntos…

—Él fue tu profesor en la universidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo el parloteo de su novia, a lo que Sakura asintió. —Mmmm… no sé si eso sea algo bueno o malo como para tenerlo de referencia, Mitokado-san es un tanto especial.

Sakura asintió, recordando su tiempo como estudiante bajo su tutela. En verdad el anciano era alguien brillante y entregado a sus alumnos, pero que no tenía favoritismos hacia nadie ni tampoco reparos en decir las cosas, sin preocuparse por ofender sensibilidades.

Verlo de nuevo le causaba un poco de temor. ¿La recordaría? Ella nunca ha olvidado todo lo que le enseñó, ni tampoco los regaños que le daba por parlotear demasiado durante su clase o por presentarse con el cabello o ropa desordenada.

—¿Qué harás, Sakura? —dijo Ino entonces. —¿Te presentarás?

Lo pensó por apenas un segundo.

—¡Pero claro que lo haré! —la sonrisa de Sakura iluminó su rostro por completo. —Partiré en el último tren hoy y así estaré a primera hora mañana en Saitama.

Ino sonrió emocionada y abrazó a Sakura deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Sai también sonrió y aprovechó para comer otro pedazo de pizza.

.

.

.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Al día siguiente, a las once de la mañana, la encargada de Recursos Humanos del Urawa Red Diamonds dejó una nueva pila con folders de curriculum y expendientes listos para ser revisados en la oficina de Kakashi.

Dentro de esos se encontraba el de Sakura.

Ya entrada la tarde, después de terminado el entrenamiento con los jugadores, Kakashi y Homura regresaron a su tarea de leer los expedientes en busca de alguien que cumpliera las expectativas del estricto jefe médico del equipo.

El hombre más joven suprimió un bostezo y tomó uno de los expedientes, abriéndolo con pereza. Apenas leer el nombre, una de las cejas de Kakashi se arqueó.

" _Una chica"_ pensó con sorpresa. Era la primera mujer que postulaba al cargo y le llamó la atención, enderezándose en su silla dispuesto a brindarle toda su atención a aquel expediente.

Un par de minutos después, Kakashi ya había terminado.

" _Interesante"_

Alzó la vista hacia Homura y lo pensó por unos segundos. ¿Sería impedimento para el viejo aceptar a una mujer? Era bastante quisquilloso. El currículum de la chica era impresionante y para él no era problema, pero bien sabía que muchos… hombres conservadores, alias, ancianos anticuados, no eran fan de la incorporación de mujeres a un entorno que consideraban netamente masculino.

Un pensamiento bastante idiota, en su opinión. ¿Sería Homura Mitokado uno de esos tipos?

Tenía que comprobarlo de todos modos.

—Aquí hay otro. —comentó entonces, extendiendo el folder amarillo hacia Homura que lo miró extrañado.

El anciano lo recibió y leyó los primeros datos, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi. Pero para su sorpresa, el viejo continuó leyendo, sin expresar demasiado en su rostro. Al terminar de leer, dejó apartado el folder y tomó otro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el de cabello plateado, ansioso.

—Es buena. —dijo sin más. —Déjala para una entrevista.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron en una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sai miraban un partido de fútbol por televisión cuando el teléfono de Sakura sonó.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a contestar, más que nada para terminar pronto la llamada y regresar a ver la final de un partido entre dos equipos coreanos. Había una apuesta en juego y estaba segura que ganaría.

Pero el partido quedó olvidado y estuvo a punto de caer sentada cuando a través de la línea, una voz femenina le comunicó una entrevista programada con el jefe del cuerpo médico del Urawa Red Diamonds.

La pelirrosa agradeció la llamada y regresó a la sala con Sai, que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tengo una entrevista para mañana. —dijo en un susurro, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban. —Con Mitokado-sensei. ¡Ahh…! Será mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

Sai ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? Eso es bueno ¿no?

—Sí, pero… ¿qué tal si no quedo aquí tampoco?

El hombre sonrió divertido y le despeinó los cabellos en un gesto amistoso.

—Tranquila, feita, todo saldrá bien. —le sonrió otra vez y mirando la hora en su reloj, suspiró y se puso de pie. —Tendremos que escuchar la final por radio, se hace tarde y hay que ir a recoger a Ino en la estación.

La pelirrosa asintió con energía y recogió su bolso para acompañar a Sai a la estación.

 **Turín, Italia.**

Al mismo tiempo y desde el balcón de su departamento, Sasuke disfrutaba el aire fresco que revolvía su cabello y de la hermosa vista de la ciudad, con Los Alpes de fondo para cerrar la postal.

Sin duda, Turín era un ciudad hermosa, pero de cierta forma deseaba cambiar esos paisajes por los tranquilos y espirituales paisajes de Japón; con el monte Fuji de fondo, sus ríos, montañas y bosques y los hermosos árboles de sakura que adornaban las calles.

Juugo le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, pero desde la final de la Copa Italia ya casi había pasado un mes y las reuniones seguían y seguían, pero su salida del Juventus aun no se concretaba. No debería tomarle tanto tiempo, pensaba. Su contrato pronto acabaría de todos modos y era solo cosa de no firmar su renovación. ¿Qué tanto problema había en eso?

Suspiró con frustración. El próximo torneo en Japón comenzaría en poco menos de dos meses y ni siquiera habían visto la posibilidad de incorporación a algún equipo de primera división de la _JLeague._ Si se tardaban un poco más se perdería el inicio del torneo o tal vez incluso la temporada y eso no podía ser. Él quería volver a jugar en un equipo japonés. Y sus planes eran hacerlo cuanto antes.

Suspiró nuevamente y regresó a la sala, desparramándose sobre el sillón negro. Encendió la televisión y buscó un canal deportivo japonés. Tardó un rato, pero encontró uno que transmitía la repetición de un amistoso entre el Urawa Red y el FC Tokio hace una semana.

Se incorporó en el sillón para mirar la pantalla con atención. Siendo nativo de Saitama, su apoyo iba naturalmente hacia el Urawa Red Diamonds, pero debía aceptar que tras vivir varios años en Tokio también había desarrollado una pasión hacia el FC Tokio.

Sin poder decidir a cual de los dos apoyar, decidió mirar el partido solo para disfrutarlo, observando la destreza de los jugadores, especialmente de los porteros y preguntándose la posibilidad de ingresar a cualquiera de esos dos equipos.

—Tsk. ¡Qué imbécil! —gruñó al ver un error garrafal del portero del equipo de Tokio que permitió un gol de los de Saitama.

" _Probablemente al portero del FC Tokio lo reemplacen pronto"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa, acomodándose aun más en el sillón para disfrutar el partido.

.

.

.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Sakura trataba de mantenerse lo más erguida posible mientras esperaba su turno para entrar a la oficina del director técnico del equipo. Sentía las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres que esperaban junto a ella, varios de ellos con cejas alzadas y expresiones petulantes.

Ella trató de no prestarles atención y se entretuvo revisando su celular. No podía dejarse intimidar por esos tipos.

Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso repleto de testosterona y cabezas huecas, le había dicho Sai. Tenía que mantener la cabeza erguida y no bajar la mirada ante nadie.

Cuando fue su turno de entrar, caminó con elegancia hacia la oficina con el ligero sonar de sus tacones contra el piso de mármol.

Apenas entrar se encontró con la nostálgica figura de su antiguo profesor, Homura Mitokado y un poco más alejado, un hombre mucho más joven con un cabello plateado despeinado y expresión serena.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una educada reverencia y tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres.

Si Homura la reconoció, no dijo ni una palabra y comenzó con la entrevista, leyendo el expediente de Sakura y acribillándola a preguntas. De vez en cuando el otro sujeto intervenía para preguntar algo, pero de una manera más amable y relajada.

A pesar de todo, Sakura se mantuvo tranquila. No era nada del otro mundo, tampoco hubo preguntas raras o comentarios ponzoñosos como con los otros viejos o el desagradable Danzo. Solo le pidieron hablar de su formación profesional, su trabajo con las chicas del Nojima Stella y sus aspiraciones a futuro, su determinación a contribuir con la excelencia del equipo y varias cosas más.

Al terminar la entrevista, Sakura se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia formal.

—Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, Haruno. —dijo Homura entonces, sorprendiéndola. —Es bueno que al fin hayas controlado esa verborrea tuya y esos juegos de manos cuando de preguntas se trata.

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso solo era por los nervios de sentirme reprobada por usted. —le sonrió otra vez e hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza. —Gracias por su tiempo.

—Igualmente, gracias por venir Haruno-san. —le devolvió el director técnico, poniéndose de pie. —Estaremos en contacto con usted.

Sakura asintió y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

—Vaya, así que después de asustarnos aquí, también asustaba a sus alumnos en la universidad, Mitokado-san. —comentó Kakashi en tono divertido una vez quedaron solos.

El anciano soltó una carcajada.

—Pero les sirvió para formar carácter, solo eran niños llorones entonces.

—Seguro que sí. —sonrió el menor.

Homura se acomodó los lentes y tronó su cuello.

—¿Cuántos quedan?

—Mmm… faltan tres.

—Bien, continuemos.

Kakashi asintió y presionó el discado rápido para pedir a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a la siguiente víctima de Homura.

.

.

.

Los siguientes tres días fueron los más largos para ella. Al quedarse sola en casa de Sai, después que éste partiera a los entrenamientos con su equipo, Sakura entraba en la angustia y desesperación.

Tratando de distraer su atención de su celular y las ansias por escuchar una llamada entrante, Sakura se obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa. Limpiaba el departamento, aun cuando Sai era un hombre muy ordenado y podría decirse casi maniático por la limpieza, cocinaba lo que sea que se le ocurriera, hacía ejercicio o a veces salía a caminar cerca del edificio.

Y entonces al cuarto día recibió una llamada.

Había sido escogida para el puesto y debía presentarse para una última entrevista y evaluación psicológica.

Y el grito de felicidad que escapó de su boca se escuchó por todo el edificio.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Sakura cayó en el equipo de Kakashi, ahora hay que ver si pasa la segunda fase de entrevistas :)**

 **Sasukito sigue en Italia, esperando a que lo liberen del Juventus. En el próximo capitulo ya regresa a Japón.**

 **¿Cuántos odiaron a Danzo? Confieso que el ex presidente de la asociacion de futbol de mi pais en varias ocasiones soltó comentarios parecidos referentes al futbol femenino, calificandolo de "cacho", palabra usada aquí para referirse a algo que causa molestia y problemas. ¡Que bueno que ese calvo fraudulento ya no está!**

 ***JFA : Japan Football Asociation - Asociación japonesa de fútbol. Es la máxima autoridad y entidad del futbol japones, reguladora y organizadora de todos los torneos.**

 **JLeague: Es la liga de futbol profesional masculina que incluye a la primera division J1League , la J2 League y J3 League, siendo obviamente la primera división la mas importante.**

 **Espero leernos pronto. No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Los invito a pasar por mis otros fics SasuSaku... "El siguiente paso", "Luces y sombras" y "Nuestro tiempo de felicidad"**


	3. Un nuevo equipo

**Holaaa! Aquí, como siempre, activandome para escribir y actualizar de noche, jijij. Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic. Debo decir que todo el ambiente de la Copa América me tiene embobada completamente -si, soy futbolera a morir - lo que a su vez me dio una bofetada inspiradora otra vez.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la cosa irá lentito con el SS. Ninguno de los dos se conoce, Sasuke estaba en Italia y Sakura trabajando con el equipo femenino, así que la cosa irá con calma. Recuerden que aun no se conocen y como he repetido en varias ocasiones algo que no me gusta de los fics es que los personajes ni se conozcan y ya al segundo capi se amen con la intensidad de mil soles, jajaja.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voy y voto" - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._**

 ** _¡No me manoseen, porfa!_ Si pueden dejen un review en el buzón. Eso anima bastante :P**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Ojo: Todas las ciudades, equipos y torneos mencionados son reales.**

* * *

 **DE FUTBOL Y OTRAS PASIONES**

 **III**

 **Un nuevo equipo**

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Miércoles, 6:45 AM.

Mientras la mayoría de la ciudad dormía aun —incluyendo al dueño de aquel departamento— una muy despierta Sakura contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, analizando su elección de vestuario con ojo crítico. No estaba segura de qué vestir, lo que a su vez aumentaba el nerviosismo que le carcomía las entrañas.

Oficialmente sería su primer día de trabajo y eso requería una presentación personal impecable. Al evocar su primer día con las chicas del Nojima Stella, cuando fue presentada ante las jugadoras, recordaba vestir una falda larga color vino y una blusa negra. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, la idea de vestir algo que mostrara sus piernas —incluso una porción pequeña —no le resultaba muy apropiado. No quería causar una mala impresión, después de todo podía ser que Kakashi y Homura no tuvieran prejuicios ante la contratación de una mujer, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo del resto del plantel.

Sabía que más de alguno tendría el mismo pensamiento retorcido y retrógrada de Danzo y podrían interpretar algo tan sencillo como una falda como una provocación e incitación al coqueteo. Tan solo recordar las palabras venenosas del viejo Danzo le provocaron un revoltijo en el estómago y su ceño se marcó de manera inmediata, pero se obligó a si misma a respirar profundo para calmarse.

Todo estaba bien. Todo saldría bien.

Así que por milésima vez, después de estirar una arruga inexistente en su blusa, contempló su reflejo en el espejo y asintió con aprobación. El conjunto era sencillo y formal a la vez, pantalón negro no muy ajustado, blusa blanca y un abrigo gris. El cabello recogido en un moño simple, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro y casi nada de maquillaje. Inhaló profundamente, en un par de días ya no tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas, pronto se acostumbraría y después recibiría el conjunto institucional con los colores del equipo.

Dándose un golpecito en la cara para animarse, salió del dormitorio en completo silencio y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un plato de cereal.

Aun era muy temprano, pero aprovecharía de preparar algo para Sai también y obligarlo a desayunar.

\- o -

Siendo las 8:10 de la mañana, Sai detuvo su auto una cuadra antes de llegar al centro de alto rendimiento del Urawa Red Diamonds.

—Sigo diciendo que exageras. No es gran cosa que lleguemos juntos.

—Por ahora lo prefiero así. —respondió Sakura, liberándose del cinturón de seguridad. Era su primer día, no quería tener que explicar por qué llegaba en compañía de uno de los jugadores del equipo, ni mucho menos dar pie a malos comentarios que le causaran problemas a Sai.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no ganaría nada con insistir y Sakura bajó del automóvil, inclinándose hacia la ventana para despedirse momentáneamente de su amigo.

Sai le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo y encendió el motor.

—Nos vemos dentro, feita. Se fuerte.

La pelirrosa lo vio partir y perderse en el interior del edificio a los pocos segundos después. Dio un profundo respiro y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo su corazón aumentar su frecuencia con cada paso.

* * *

Recargado sobre la mesa de la sala designada a la recreación, el relajo o simplemente la "vagancia" de los jugadores, Kakashi pasó una mano por encima de su cabello, acomodándolo por unos segundos antes que éste regresara a su posición original.

Junto a él estaban algunos de los miembros de su plantel, su asistente técnico y mano derecha, Yamato; Gai, el entusiasta preparador físico del equipo y Azuma, su entrenador de arqueros. Los cuatro amigos y antiguos jugadores durante sus años universitarios.

El DT revisó su reloj, faltaban apenas diez minutos para la hora señalada y frente a él tenía menos de la mitad de sus jugadores y resto del plantel. Esperaba que ninguno llegara tarde o se las verían con él. Perderse en el camino de la vida era algo suyo, no de las personas bajo su mando.

Y casi como si hubiesen anticipado el castigo espartano ante una posible tardanza, faltando apenas dos minutos para las 8:30, una ruidosa ola de hombres atravesó la puerta de la sala, apurando sus pasos para sentarse en cualquier silla disponible y saludando a sus demás compañeros a viva voz.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, aunque con una ligera decepción al ver que se habían salvado.

Yamato repasó la sala con la vista, tomando asistencia mental de todos los presentes y luego de asegurarse que nadie faltaba, asintió con la cabeza hacia su jefe.

El hombre de pelo plateado entonces se aclaró la garganta pesadamente, ganando la atención inmediata del público frente a él, más de cuarenta personas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Buenos días, muchachos. Hoy es un lindo día, ¿no?

—¿Pasa algo Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó un joven rubio de ojos azules que jugaba en posición de delantero. —¿Para qué nos citó a todos aquí hoy?

—A eso voy, Naruto.

Sai, sentado a un lado del rubio, le dio un suave codazo para que guardara silencio.

—Supongo que recuerdan que les mencioné hace poco de la decisión de Mitokado-san, nuestro dedicado médico jefe, de retirarse para siempre del trabajo en las canchas, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron, algunos apenas disimulando su entusiasmo ante la idea de ya no ver más al anciano gruñón que los asustaba tanto. Kakashi dio una mirada discreta hacia Yamato, quien solo asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Pues bien, después de una larga búsqueda y en conjunto a las guías de Mitokado-san, al fin tenemos la nueva contratación que se unirá a nosotros como el nuevo jefe del cuerpo médico.

Varias miradas de sorpresa, unas cuantas temerosas que el nuevo médico fuera aun más estricto que Homura.

Tan solo unos instantes después, Yamato regresó a la sala y se mantuvo junto a la puerta, cruzando miradas con Kakashi en forma de afirmación.

Unos segundos de silencio en donde todos se miraban unos a otros preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación, si a través de esa puerta aparecería un anciano cascarrabias, un sujeto musculoso o tal vez un tipo delgado de anteojos y pinta de nerd.

—Bueno, ella ya está aquí. Espero que todos se comporten y la hagan sentir bienvenida.

Y eso despertó una nueva ola de expresiones sorprendidas.

—¡¿ _Ella_?!

—¿Es una mujer?

La ola de murmullos y comentarios fue más grande de lo que Kakashi esperaba, así que tuvo que golpear sus manos dos veces para captar la atención de todos otra vez.

—Hey, cálmense ya.

Más parloteo, algunos con expresiones de disconformidad que fueron totalmente detectadas por Kakashi. Gai y Asuma lo miraron con preocupación, al parecer también percatándose que a algunos muchachos e incluso a otros miembros adultos del cuerpo técnico no les agradó la idea.

—Dije cálmense.

El DT se enderezó totalmente, dejando su pose despreocupada y tomando una más autoritaria para dirigirse a su equipo.

—Su currículum es impresionante y estoy seguro que será un gran aporte en nuestro equipo. Nada más que eso importa, ¿entendido? —agregó, usando un timbre de voz más grave de lo normal.

El revoltijo de murmullos y palabreo fue silenciado casi al instante.

Naruto levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra como un niño en un salón de clases.

—Am… ¿y es linda? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente que de un momento a otro se había vuelto demasiado tenso para su gusto.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, pero no respondió.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber otro.

—¿Y qué edad tiene?

—Mmm…—el DT lo pensó por unos segundos y entonces hizo una seña a Yamato para que la hiciera pasar. —Creo que veintinueve.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Entonces ya es una abuela, Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto, para quien cualquiera nacido un año antes que él ya representaba a un anciano, no pudo controlarse de soltar aquel comentario que para su mala suerte coincidió con el preciso momento en que una hermosa mujer de pelo rosa entraba a la sala.

Sala que quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

Kakashi se rascó una mejilla, incómodo, y se acercó a ella para guiarla hacia el centro de la sala, donde varios pares de ojos la miraban con sorpresa.

—Bueno, muchachos, ella es la doctora Haruno.

* * *

El primer instinto de Sakura fue arrojar su maletín contra la cara de ese rubio con cara de idiota que se había atrevido a decirle abuela. Bien, sabía que sería un poco mayor que algunos jugadores, pero…¿una abuela? ¡Jamás!

Por suerte aquella molestia que sintió sirvió para controlar un poco su nerviosismo. Y eso sumado a la tranquilidad que irradiaba de Kakashi y a las sonrisas amistosas de Yamato, Gai y Azuma —a quienes había conocido hace un día— fueron suficientes para lograr un estado mental semi tranquilo.

Con la espalda perfectamente erguida y el mentón levemente alzado, recorrió la habitación con la vista, deteniéndose un par de segundos en el rostro de Sai, quien le sonrió en son de apoyo.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y a partir de hoy estaré a cargo del cuerpo médico del equipo. En verdad es un placer trabajar con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. —una educada reverencia y una sonrisa amistosa.

Y la sala seguía en silencio, con más de treinta pares de ojos mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se sentía como un juguete en exhibición, pero sabía que no debía mostrarse afectada. El camino que decidió sería difícil, acababa de entrar a un terreno peligroso repleto de testosterona y cabezas huecas, tal como le había dicho Sai. Tenía que ser fuerte, era su trabajo soñado después de todo.

Kakashi entonces dio un paso al frente.

—Bien, eso es todo por ahora, chicos, pueden comenzar a prepararse y subir a las canchas. —dijo en tono casual. —Gai quedará a cargo por el momento, Yamato y yo acompañaremos a Haruno-sensei para la presentación oficial en la sala de conferencias.

" _Haruno-sensei"_ repitió Sakura en su mente. Nadie le decía así desde que trabajó en el hospital de Tokio hace varios años, pues con las chicas del Nojima habían forjado una relación muy cercana y la utilización de títulos y honoríficos no iban entre ellas.

De todos modos agradeció el apoyo de Kakashi, pues para ella tampoco pasaron inadvertidas ciertas expresiones de disconformidad de parte de algunos de los presentes.

Ella solo asintió y se despidió de los muchachos con una leve inclinación de cabeza, notando que los ojos azules del rubio idiota seguían fijos en ella. Frunció el ceño ante su descaro y eso pareció darle una pista de la manera en que estaba mirándola, pues desvió la mirada avergonzado y se rascó la nuca.

—Por aquí, Haruno-sensei. —la suave voz de Yamato llamó su atención y la guió a través de la puerta, siendo seguidos por el DT.

\- o -

La presentación oficial en la sala de conferencias fue breve y concisa, con apenas un par de periodistas y la jefa de prensa del equipo. Algo que alegró a Sakura, para nada acostumbrada a todo eso de las cámaras y fotografías.

Después de eso, Yamato la guió hasta su zona de trabajo.

Las instalaciones destinadas al área clínica para el monitoreo y control medico de los jugadores realmente eran enormes, dos pisos completos dedicado solamente a eso. Sakura admiraba los equipos tecnológicos con la emoción de un niño frente a una juguetería, todo nuevo y resplandeciente. Realmente la diferencia entre los recursos de la liga masculina y femenina eran abismales.

Luego del tour, Yamato le presentó al resto del personal del cuerpo médico; kinesiólogos, fisioterapeutas, nutricionistas, asistentes médicos, un cardiólogo y un psicólogo de expresión seria y que a sus ojos parecía no ser muy paciente. Todos fueron amables y le dieron una cálida bienvenida, a excepción del psicólogo que apenas y le dijo hola.

Posterior a eso, Sakura se estableció en su —ahora designada—oficina. Respiró profundamente y se estiró para relajar sus músculos tensos.

—Bien, hora de comenzar.

\- o -

Con la nómina de todos los jugadores en una tablilla, Sakura llegó hacia los vestidores. Tal vez no era necesario que fuera personalmente a comunicarles sus órdenes, pero siendo su primer día, no lo veía mal. Tenía que establecer un lazo con los muchachos, conocerlos y motivarlos a que confiaran en ella.

No sería fácil y por lo mismo prefería comenzar a acercarse a ellos sin perder tiempo. Claro que al momento de abrir la puerta de los vestidores, no recordó que precisamente _eso_ era; vestidores. Es decir, una amplia habitación con treinta muchachos semidesnudos y sudorosos.

En menos de un segundo los colores se le subieron al rostro y estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y huir, pero se obligó a si misma a calmarse. Ella era médico después de todo, ver cuerpos desnudos no era nada nuevo para ella.

Ni siquiera unos tan bien formados como esos.

Sin embargo para los jugadores, ver una mujer entrando a los vestidores _era_ algo nuevo. Muchas expresiones de pánico, shock y molestia, otras ligeramente pervertidas y más de alguno se cubrió como una jovencita avergonzada.

Una vez estuvo segura que su voz no temblaría, Sakura dio un paso al frente y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Ejemm… buenos días. —comenzó, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Ninguno respondió, todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Am… muchachos, les informo que a partir de mañana iniciaremos con las pruebas médicas. Necesito una evaluación completa de cada uno, así que comenzaremos con los exámenes de laboratorio a primera hora y luego seguirán los exámenes físicos.

—¿Otra vez? —reclamó uno, poniéndose de pie. —Ya nos hicimos exámenes hace menos de tres meses, sensei.

—Homura-san debe tenerlos por ahí guardados. —se unió otro. —¿No sería mejor buscarlos?

—Sí, todo eso de los exámenes es muy odioso.

Varios comentarios de ese tipo se unieron a los anteriores y pronto se formó una especie de discusión.

Sakura quedó en blanco por unos segundos, no esperaba que fueran a mostrarse tan reacios a su plan de trabajo. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada hacia su único amigo dentro de esa habitación, buscando una especie de apoyo. Sai solo le sostuvo la mirada, animándola silenciosamente a imponer su posición. Sabía que por más que le molestara la reacción de sus compañeros, no podía defenderla o hablar por ella, de ser así, nunca la respetarían.

Ella asintió discretamente, interpretando las palabras escritas en la mirada oscura de Sai y animándose a darse valor a si misma.

—Necesito…—comenzó, pero alguien la interrumpió sin ningún reparo.

—Mis últimos exámenes resultaron bien, Haruno-sensei. —soltó un muchacho de cabello castaño.

—Los míos también. ¿Puedo eximirme entonces?

El ceño de Sakura se frunció y apretó con fuerza contra el pecho la tablilla que llevaba. La situación ya se estaba volviendo desagradable, tenía que dejar claras las cosas cuanto antes.

—Esperen un momento…

—Será un día perdido de entrenamiento y el torneo ya se avecina, sensei. ¿No cree que es mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en entrenar? Supongo que lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se clavaron en la cara del chico que soltó aquel comentario y sintió como el estómago se le revolvía por el disgusto. Con el ceño fruncido y los músculos del cuello y hombros tan tensos como la cuerda de un arco, dio un paso al frente, con las palabras y consejos de sus amigos apareciendo en su cabeza.

" _Estarás completamente fuera de tu área de confort, Sakura, ya no verás a un montón de chicas que te adoran y obedecen ciegamente. Tienes que demostrar desde el principio que no te intimidan. Patéales el trasero si es necesario."_

" _Están acostumbrados a un viejo gruñón y dictador. Si te muestras solo como una chica que quiere ser su amiga nadie te escuchará. Muestra ese carácter terrible que cargas, feíta"_

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el sermón furioso, con probablemente varios insultos incluidos, quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando el sujeto rubio intervino en la discusión.

—Hey, ya basta. —dijo poniéndose de pie, a la vez que ajustaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura. —No se porten como idiotas, hay que seguir las instrucciones de Haruno-chan… ¡perdón! Haruno-sensei. —una mirada de disculpa por parte del muchacho y Sakura sintió que ya no lo detestaba tanto.

—¡Bah! Estoy seguro que Kakashi-san no se molestará porque posterguemos las pruebas por algunas semanas.

—Pienso lo mismo. Entrenar es más importante ahora.

Y eso fue todo. Sakura dio otro paso al frente, con el sonido seco de sus tacones contra el piso de cerámica resonando en el camerino y una expresión seria y marcial en el rostro.

—Creo que no me expliqué bien. —comenzó en tono calmado. —No es una sugerencia, muchachos, es una orden. A partir de hoy estoy a cargo de todo lo referente a su salud y si necesito realizar todos los exámenes físicos de nuevo para asegurarme de ello, es lo que se hará, ¿entendido? —hizo una breve pausa. —Después de todo, en caso que lo olviden, quien decide si están aptos para jugar o no… soy yo. —finalizó con una voz filosa y una mirada que amenazaba con golpear a quien se atreviera a contradecirla.

El vestidor quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Entendido?

Un asentimiento masivo de cabeza.

—Bien, eso es todo. Los espero a las ocho de la mañana en los laboratorios. Preséntense puntuales y con un ayuno de doce horas, por favor. —caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, con la mano sujeta a la manija, giró un poco su cabeza para darles una mirada de reojo y agregar: —Buen trabajo el de hoy.

Y entonces salió de los vestidores con un portazo seco, dejando a veintiocho hombres totalmente perplejos, a un pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida y a un rubio con ojos brillantes y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

\- o -

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sakura salía de su oficina, mucho después que el resto de su personal se hubiera marchado de las instalaciones. Arrastraba sus pies como si fuera un anciano, se sentía totalmente agotada pero a la vez con una ligera satisfacción en el pecho. Consideraba que para ser su primer día, no lo había hecho tan mal.

Escribió un mensaje a Ino y continuó su camino hacia la salida. Sai se había marchado hace mucho tiempo así que tendría que regresar por su cuenta hasta su casa.

Al llegar a la entrada del complejo pudo ver una figura masculina sentada en los escalones inferiores. No le costó trabajo reconocer esa cabellera rubia y despeinada.

Al escuchar sus pasos, el muchacho se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola.

Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose la razón del por qué estaba esperándola.

—Am… lamento lo de hoy. —comenzó él, rascándose la nuca con un movimiento nervioso. Ella arqueó una ceja. —Ya sabes, lo que dije. Eso de… ejem… abuela. —terminó bajito.

Sakura siguió mirándolo sin decir nada.

—No fue con mala intención, en serio. —continuó. —Se me escapa a veces.

Si quería arreglar las cosas, no lo estaba haciendo bien. La nariz de Sakura se arrugó un poco en una mueca de molestia.

—¡Ah, espera! Eso no es lo que quería decir… Digo, obviamente no eres una anciana, solo que por tu edad… ¡Argh! ¡Noo! ¡Olvida eso! ¡Demonios! —el rubio comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, en una pose exagerada de desesperación.

Y eso la hizo sonreír internamente, poco faltaba para que el muchacho comenzara a arrancarse el pelo, aunque por fuera su expresión se mostraba igual de colecta y seria.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

—Aun así, lo lamento. —continuó él, apenado. —Ah, y también lamento que todos se comportaran como gorilas idiotas hoy.

Aquel comentario la hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada, eso a su vez provocó que el muchacho suspirara aliviado y riera animadamente al verla un poco mas relajada y sin darse cuenta, Sakura se encontró a si misma sonriendo también. La alegría de ese chico era contagiosa.

—¿Sabes? Si necesitas golpear a más de uno, puedo ayudarte. —le propuso el rubio, llevando las manos por detrás de su cabeza.

Y otra risita por parte de la Haruno, aquel rubio ya le caía bien.

—Lo tendré en mente, pero espero que no sea necesario. —respondió en tono divertido. —Am, tu nombre es Naruto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Naruto Uzumaki. —extendió una mano hacia ella y la estrechó con energía. —Un placer conocerte, Haruno-chan… ¡Perdón, _sensei!_

—Sakura está bien. —le sonrió, sin siquiera preocuparse en si podría tener problemas por eso o no. Era su primer acercamiento a uno de los jugadores y por alguna razón ya estaba segura que aquel chico era una buena persona.

Dejaron las instalaciones juntos y caminaron en la misma dirección por las siguientes dos cuadras envueltos en un cómodo silencio.

Al llegar a una parada de autobuses, la pelirrosa se detuvo y volteó a ver al chico de ojos azules.

—Esta es mi parada, supongo que aquí nos separamos —mencionó, a lo que el rubio asintió. —Nos vemos mañana entonces, Naruto. Espero que seas puntual.

—¡Lo seré! —aseguró el rubio. —Nos vemos mañana, descansa Sakura-chan.

" _¿Sakura-chan?"_

Y una cálida sensación invadió el pecho de la pelirrosa mientras veía la figura del futbolista apurar sus pasos y perderse en una esquina.

Definitivamente había sido un buen día.

 **Tokio, capital de Japón.**

Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión amenazante, Danzo apagó el imponente televisor que decoraba su oficina y dio un golpe sobre la mesa del escritorio, haciendo caer un porta lápices y un marco de fotografía.

Con la mandíbula apretada y su único ojo brillando furioso, tecleó rápidamente en su laptop y presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón de "aceptar". Un segundo después, la pantalla del buscador entregó varios resultados sobre la noticia que acababa de perturbar su día y probablemente su semana.

" _El equipo de Saitama, Urawa Red Diamonds y su primera contratación femenina; Sakura Haruno como el nuevo médico jefe"_

" _Del Nojima Stella de Kanagawa al Urawa Red Diamonds; Sakura Haruno, revelación"_

" _La arriesgada apuesta del DT Kakashi Hatake y el presidente Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sakura Haruno a cargo del cuerpo médico del Urawa Red"_

Danzo apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y escuchó sus dientes crujir.

—Maldita mocosa. —gruñó a la pantalla en donde la fotografía de una chica de cabellos rosados sonreía nerviosa ante un par de periodistas.

Después de leer por un par de minutos varias de las noticias que ya abundaban por internet, Danzo cerró su laptop con un brusco movimiento y apoyó su espalda contra su ostentosa silla.

Realmente lo había hecho. Aquella mocosa había conseguido entrar en un equipo masculino y no a cualquiera, sino uno de primera división dentro de la _JLeague._

¿En qué carajos pensaba el mocoso de Kakashi? ¿No se daba cuenta de todos los problemas que traería consigo la incorporación de esa chiquilla? Maldijo nuevamente al DT por sus ideales modernos y también al viejo Hiruzen por permitirlo. Solo a alguien como él se le ocurriría permitir semejante ultraje a cientos de años en tradición deportiva.

El presidente de la JFA recargó sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y cruzó sus manos, apoyando su mentón sobre ellas y mirando al frente con expresión sombría.

Bien. Por ahora ya no podía hacer nada. No podía intervenir en su contratación y además, por su propia lengua le había asegurado la completa potestad de los equipos para hacer y deshacer con lo referente a sus nuevas incorporaciones.

Pero estaría atento. Ella no lo engañaba, estaba seguro que aquella zorra tendría otro tipo de intenciones poco honorables. Detrás de esa cara de determinación y ese falso discurso de profesionalismo se escondía solo otra chica inescrupulosa y estúpida que no estaría contenta hasta meterse dentro de los pantaloncillos de todo el plantel y arruinar a uno de los equipos más importantes de Japón, ya sea por negligencia o por un lío de faldas.

Y evitaría eso a toda costa. La mantendría vigilada. Pronto demostraría su incapacidad como médico o su habilidad como mujerzuela.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, se encargaría de hacerla desaparecer.

\- o -

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, en medio del mar de personas que llegaban y otras que buscaban su puerta de embarque para partir, dos figuras masculinas se abrían camino entre la multitud.

El más alto de ellos, un hombre de cabello naranja y complexión robusta, hablaba por celular con un tono levemente angustiado. El otro, de cuerpo atlético y cabello negro, cubierto por una gorra de beisbol, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

El avión desde Turín a Tokio había llegado con cinco horas de retraso. ¡Cinco! Nada agradable que sumar a un viaje ya de por si tedioso con sus quince horas de vuelo.

Sasuke maldijo internamente. Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, había perdido la entrevista que tenía programada a las dos y eso lo hacía apretar la mandíbula del coraje, especialmente porque no tenía con quién desquitarse. No podía culpar al estúpido clima europeo ni tampoco a la jodida aerolínea y sus protocolos de seguridad.

Pero eso no hacía nada por mejorar su humor.

—Sasuke. —escuchó al hombre a su lado. —El DT del FC Tokyo aceptó nuestras disculpas.

El aludido no detuvo su caminar, solo volteó a mirarlo de reojo con una ceja alzada.

Juugo suspiró, ya acostumbrado a interpretar el lenguaje de pocas palabras de Sasuke y traduciendo aquel gesto como un _"¿y bien?"_

—Y… nos ha programado una nueva entrevista para mañana al mediodía, esta vez incluido el presidente del equipo.

El mal humor de Sasuke disminuyó en un 10%. Eran buenas noticias que el viejo DT del FC Tokyo no los mandara a volar por dejarlo plantado en una entrevista. Eso significaba que estaba al tanto de sus habilidades… o que tal vez estaba un poco desesperado. Aunque el hecho de incluir al raro presidente del equipo le causaba cierto recelo.

—El presidente se ha mostrado ansioso por inscribirte en sus filas. —agregó el agente.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la nueva información. El tipo ese en sí ya era raro, imaginarlo "ansioso" le resultaba un poco desagradable.

Y mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto y Juugo repasaba la agenda para el siguiente día, Sasuke se percató de un niño que lo miraba con curiosidad desde uno de los sillones de espera del aeropuerto. El pequeño tendría unos nueve años y estaba en compañía de sus padres y otro mocoso que supuso era su hermano menor.

La mirada del niño no abandonó su cara hasta que finalmente pasaron frente a ellos y entonces escuchó un par de pisadas acercándose a él.

—U-Uchiha… ¿eres Uchiha, verdad?

El pelinegro se detuvo y volteó el rostro para verlo. El niño llevaba de la mano a su hermano y al confirmar la identidad del futbolista, los rostros de ambos se iluminaron.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sí es él! ¡Souta, te lo dije! ¡Es Uchiha! —chilló, sacudiendo la mano de su hermanito, que miraba al pelinegro como si fuese una especie de deidad.

Con un carácter serio y fácilmente irritable, una muy corta disposición a la conversación y un casi nulo interés en interactuar con personas ajenas a su ya de por si reducido círculo social, Sasuke no era precisamente la más encantadora de las personas. Su personalidad en Europa resultaba como el típico estereotipo de hombre japonés; misterioso, serio, reservado y conservador. En Japón, en cambio, solo era un tipo asocial, seco, gruñón y amargado para algunos.

Y sin embargo, a pesar que tampoco era precisamente fan de los niños, no podía negar esa pequeña chispa de empatía que sentía cada vez que un pequeño se acercaba a él con el propósito de saludarlo, felicitarlo o solo intentar hablar con él, en un aspecto deportivo, mirándolo con ojos esperanzados y de admiración. Porque aunque nunca lo admitiría, todo eso tocaba una fibra sensible en él, despertando recuerdos de sus años de infancia en donde él era un mocoso de ocho años y junto a su hermano perseguían a los jugadores.

Aun recordaba la emoción que sintió cuando el ídolo de su equipo favorito, el Urawa Red Diamonds, firmó su camiseta y le regaló una gorra de fútbol. Una mezcla de deseos de llorar, gritar y desmayarse de emoción.

Y los niños frente a él tenían la misma expresión.

—¡Sabía que pronto regresaría a Japón! —exclamó el chiquillo, volteando a ver a sus padres. —¡Se los dije!

—¡Woooo! Eres el mejor, Uchiha!

Ante aquel comentario, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Después de todo, eran muy pocos los porteros japoneses que tenían éxito en equipos europeos y ver que su desempeño lograba reconocimiento en su propia tierra no podía menos que alegrarlo.

Tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible, se agachó un poco frente a ellos y despeinó el cabello de ambos niños en un toque amistoso, y —aunque no le gustaba mucho hacerlo —aceptó tomarse una foto con ellos a petición de los padres, que miraban fascinados la interacción del futbolista con sus retoños, al igual que varios usuarios del aeropuerto que lo habían reconocido y detuvieron sus pasos para observar la escena.

Unas cuantas preguntas más y finalmente, después de desearle suerte en cualquiera que fuera su próximo equipo o campeonato, la familia se retiró.

—Eso fue lindo, Sasuke. —comentó su agente como si nada, mientras escribía en su celular.

—Hmp.

Sasuke regresó a su expresión seria de siempre y apuró sus pasos, ignorando a la demás audiencia que pedía su atención y dejando tras de si a un Juugo que negó divertido.

.

.

.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Mientras Sai corría en la cinta ergomética, Sakura estaba de pie a un par de metros de él, con la vista fija en la pantalla que mostraba sus signos vitales y atenta a cualquier variación anómala que pudiera aparecer.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba recostado sobre una camilla, siendo atendido por el cardiólogo que realizaba el ecocardiograma reglamentario.

El resto de jugadores estaban repartidos en las distintas estaciones del centro médico, cada uno siendo sometido a un estudio en particular. Tuvo que dividirlos en grupos de diez hombres para comenzar los estudios y no sobrepasar a los trabajadores del cuerpo médico.

Sakura notó con cierto alivio que las expresiones disconformes habían disminuido bastante en comparación al día anterior. Tal vez había sido buena idea confrontarlos desde un principio, hacerles saber que ella estaba a cargo y que todo lo que quería era asegurarse que estuviesen en perfectas condiciones.

Incluso ya había comenzado a acercarse más a los jugadores. Varios de ellos se presentaron oficialmente y entablaron cualquier tipo de charla ligera y amena.

Y eso era otro gran paso.

.

.

.

Tres días después, Sakura llevó los resultados de las pruebas hasta la oficina de Kakashi, quien tomó la carpeta y leyó las hojas a una velocidad impresionante.

—Eso es bueno. —dijo amigable, devolviéndole la carpeta. —Me alegra que los muchachos estén en buena forma.

—A mi también. —sonrió ella, acomodándose en la silla frente al DT. —Mitokado-sensei los cuidó bien.

—Um, pues es difícil no seguir las instrucciones de Mitokado-san. —confesó el hombre, rascándose una mejilla en un tono nervioso. —Era casi un suicidio.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, esperando en el fondo generar el mismo nivel de compromiso de los jugadores para con ella. O tal vez aun mayor.

—Buen trabajo, Sakura. Todos están oficialmente aprobados para el comienzo del nuevo torneo.

Ella asintió.

—¿Hubo problemas?

—¿Eh?

—Ayer. —continuó el de pelo plateado. —Seguro notaste algunos rostros incómodos o disconformes. ¿Fue igual hoy?

—Ah, eso. —acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y negó con la cabeza. —En realidad no, todos fueron accesibles. O al menos la mayoría.

—Ya veo. —hizo una breve pausa. —Supongo que será un poco complicado al principio. Son buenos chicos, solo… no sé, tal vez necesiten un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a alguien nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—O tal vez un par de golpes. Lo que sea más efectivo.

—Naruto ofreció lo mismo. —confesó, sin ocultar la gracia que le provocaba la idea.

Kakashi asintió como si contemplara la idea como factible y Sakura decidió cambiar el tema. No quería imaginar a esos dos golpeando a los jugadores que no quisieran obedecerla.

—Am, ¿y ya tienen el resultado del sorteo de las fechas del torneo?

El DT negó con la cabeza.

—Será en tres días más.

—Espero nos toque contra un equipo interesante. —comentó ella. —Sería genial un encuentro con el Kashima Antlers o el Gamba Osaka.

Kakashi se frotó la barbilla.

—Mmm… preferiría un equipo más flojo y de preferencia con jugadores lisiados.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita y Kakashi sonrió divertido también. Justo en ese momento entró Yamato a la oficina, dejando varias carpetas sobre el escritorio del DT, quien arrugó la nariz al notar todo ese papeleo aburrido que tendría que leer.

—Kakashi-san, aquí están las estadísticas del Blaublitz Akita* para mañana.

—Oh, gracias.

—Um, solo espero que no sea una goleada tan aplastante para ellos. Digo, es amistoso y todo eso y sé que queda como experiencia, pero entre primera división a la tercera y con un equipo relativamente nuevo como el Blaublitz y jugadores con menos experiencia…—Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. —Me daría tristeza ver una diferencia tan abrumadora. Aunque Watanabe** es un buen portero y su desempeño ha sido bastante bueno en los últimos partidos, generalmente se ha visto luchando solo por no conseguir un completo enganche con los miembros de la defensa.

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla totalmente sorprendidos. No esperaban que conociera _tanto_ de fútbol, tal vez acostumbrados a Homura, a quien no le interesaba ningún otro equipo salvo el suyo y apenas veía los partidos oficiales e importantes. Pero de ahí a conocer completamente otros equipos e incluso su estilo de juego… nunca.

—Vaya, en verdad te gusta el fútbol, Sakura. —señaló Kakashi, con un tono de voz divertido.

Sakura reaccionó entonces y al notar las dos miradas masculinas fijas en su cara, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Yo…solo…

—Eso es bueno. Podríamos pedirte asesoría después. —agregó Yamato en el mismo tono.

Y el rostro de la chica enrojeció en dos tonalidades más.

—Pero primero… Kakashi-san, las estadísticas. —lo apuró el castaño.

Kakashi bufó y para Sakura fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y así regresar a un color normal. Además que también tenía trabajo que hacer, aun debía organizar los nuevos resultados en las nuevas fichas médicas de cada jugador.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. —dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. —Tienen mucha tarea por hacer y yo también. —con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de los hombres frente a ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

Yamato se despidió de la misma manera y agregó en tono amable.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo, Haruno-sensei. Y espero que los muchachos se hayan comportado.

Ella volteó a verlo y agregó.

— _Sakura_ , está bien. —corrigió con una sonrisa amistosa, ya un poco menos avergonzada. —Los veré luego.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y escuchó el profundo suspiro de cansancio proveniente de Kakashi y la voz de Yamato animándolo a comenzar luego.

 **Tokio, capital de Japón**

Recostado a lo largo del sofá de su sala, Sasuke miraba la televisión con aburrimiento. Nada nuevo, las típicas noticias; crimen, condenas a criminales acusados de corrupción, ayuda prestada a otros países, colaboración científica, sismos en alguna isla del archipiélago, etc.

Suspiró con fastidio y sus ojos negros viajaron hasta la mesita de centro frente a él, en donde esperaba el contrato con el FC Tokyo listo para firmar, pero que por alguna razón aun no se decidía a hacerlo.

Dejando a un lado la escalofriante presencia del presidente del equipo, la entrevista con el DT había resultado bastante buena. La paga era muy buena y el puesto lo dejaba como segundo arquero, una posición bastante ambiciosa para cualquier recién llegado, pero algo no terminaba de convencerlo.

El equipo de Tokio era uno de sus favoritos y uno de los más importantes dentro de la _JLeague,_ no había razón para no querer integrarse a sus filas.

¿Pero acaso no había otra opción? ¿Sería el FC Tokyo él único interesado en sus habilidades de portero? Eso lo hacía sentir molesto. ¿Y qué hacía Juugo que no le conseguía algún otro prospecto de trabajo? Eran 18 equipos de primera división dentro de la _J1,_ imposible que ninguno de ellos necesitara de él.

Solo había que investigar un poco para conocer su currículum. No cualquier portero asiático tenía éxito en Europa y ahí estaba él, con cinco torneos ganados a su espalda.

Con el ceño fruncido y viendo el riesgo de quedarse fuera de la temporada que ya casi se venía encima, tomó el bolígrafo y lo acercó a la superficie del papel. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera trazar el primer kanji con su nombre, la vocecita en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse y en un ataque de furia, arrojó el bolígrafo contra la pared.

Sintiéndose molesto y frustrado consigo mismo por alguna razón que aun no entendía, se levantó del sillón y después de tomar sus llaves y su abrigo, salió de su casa dando un portazo.

Esperaba que el aire frío le ayudara a enfriar su cabeza y tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **chan chan! Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sasukito ya está en Japón! ¿Quién es el presidente del FC Tokyo? Jijiji... al que adivine le doy una galleta.**

 **Y bueno, Sakura ya está en trabajo con su equipo y como siempre, Naruto y su encantadora sonrisa amistosa ya se ganó su confianza. *w***

 *** Blaublitz Akita:** Equipo de futbol de la J3 (tercera division de la JLeague) que apenas en 2014 ingresó a sus filas.

** **Watanabe Yasuhiro:** Futbolista japonés de 26 años, portero titular del Blaublitz Akita.


	4. Un nuevo integrante

**Hola! Después de un tiempito aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Las disculpas de siempre por la demora, el trabajo consume todo el dia y al llegar a casita solo quiero comer y dormir TToTT**

 **Pero bueno, vamos avanzando con esta historia que mezcla dos de mis amores... el futbol y el SS.**

 **Reitero que la cosa irá lentito en este fic, porque ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas se conoce y eso del amor al tercer capítulo no me gusta.**

 **Alguien me dijo que se perdía con los nombres de los equipos, y puede que tengan razon, jaja. Son un poco enredados, pero aquí un pequeño resumen.**

 **URAWA RED DIAMONDS: Es el equipo protagonista. Pertenece a la J1 (primera division del futbol japonés). Es el equipo de la ciudad de Saitama y que está bajo el mando de Kakashi como DT y Sakura como médico... Y aquí estarán la mayoría de personajes de Konoha.**

 **FC Tokyo: Equipo que también pertenece a la J1, obviamente de la ciudad de Tokyo y con Orochimaru como el presidente del equipo (como algunas acertaron) y Kabuto como el DT.**

 **Ojo: Todos los personajes son del mundillo de Naruto, tanto manga como anime. Casi no habrán OC y de existir, serán solo de relleno sin ningún papel importante.**

* * *

 **A favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"_**

 **No me manoseen, porfa! Si pueden, dejen un lindo review. Eso anima como no tienen idea, jijij.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Ojo: Las ciudades, equipos y torneos son reales.**

 **oooooo y cursiva indican flashback**

* * *

 **DE FUTBOL Y OTRAS PASIONES**

 **IV**

 **Un nuevo integrante**

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Dos golpes en la puerta de su oficina le avisaron a Sakura que ya era el momento. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar la hora, sabía que Sora* iría por ella exactamente a las 8:30 de la mañana.

Se levantó de su silla con un movimiento relajado y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, aprovechando de dar un último vistazo a la planificación del procedimiento que se mostraba en la pantalla de su laptop y a las tres placas radiográficas expuestas en un pequeño negatoscopio.

Cuando estuvo lista, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Shiho, la joven jefa de prensa y Sora, su asistente y segundo médico del equipo.

Con un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza, Sora indicó que todo estaba listo. Sakura asintió también y ambos siguieron a Shiho.

—Hay varios de ellos afuera. Son demasiado molestos. —explicó la rubia, refiriéndose a los periodistas. —Kakashi-san ya dio una declaración ayer, pero seguro querrán oír algo de ustedes. —indicó mirando a los dos médicos. —Tal vez se sientan acosados, pero les recomiendo que se resistan a responder. No ahora, al menos, ya después en el comunicado oficial pueden explayarse cuanto quieran.

—¿Qué podrían querer escuchar de mi ahora? —preguntó la pelirrosa, arqueando una ceja. —La declaración de Kakashi-san debió haber sido suficiente, ¿no?

—No lo sé, pero está ese sujeto extraño, Kakuzu…. siempre me pone de los nervios. Es tan… no sé… tan… —comenzó a mover sus manos graciosamente. —Tan raro. —se estremeció. —Odio cada vez que aparece aquí con su arsenal de preguntas ponzoñosas. Mas que periodista parece un ente maligno que viene a reclamar almas inocentes.

La respiración de Sakura se aceleró un poco y de manera nerviosa, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Ah, pero no te preocupes por esos buitres. No tienen autorización para una entrevista así que puedes ignorarlos con toda confianza. —agregó, acomodando sus lentes y su cabello despeinado. —Ustedes solo hagan lo suyo y yo me encargaré de los pajarracos de afuera. Les arrojaré agua para espantarlos si es preciso.

—Siempre dices eso. —mencionó Sora, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. —Pero nunca te he visto hacerlo.

—Es una manera de hablar, tonto. —se defendió. —Pero si es necesario, lo haré.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo relajado de la escena frente a ella y de cierta forma sintió que la tensión que llevaba a cuestas disminuía un poco.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sakura-san. No tiene de qué preocuparse. —la animó el joven de cabello azulado. —Será algo sencillo, ya lo verá.

La pelirrosa asintió y algo cálido se expandió en su pecho ante aquella pequeña muestra de apoyo y confianza.

Sora estaba en lo cierto. Todo saldría bien, era un procedimiento que había hecho cientos de veces, después de todo. Claro, era un nuevo equipo de trabajo, con profesionales nuevos y talentos diferentes a los que acoplarse, pero estaba segura que todo estaría bien.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y se animó a asentir con más energía.

" _Una pierna rota es una pierna rota aquí y en cualquier lugar del mundo"_ le había dicho a Danzo aquella vez. Porque era cierto, totalmente cierto. En este caso era un brazo roto, pero el concepto era el mismo. No podía asustarse por algo que ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Y el hecho que su paciente fuera un futbolista famoso, no debería afectar en lo más mínimo su desempeño.

El procedimiento tenía sus riesgos, sí, como en cualquier otro tipo de cirugía, pero nada que la dejara excesivamente nerviosa. De hecho, lo que la inquietaba en sí era que llevaba un tiempo ridículamente corto dentro del equipo y ya tenía que entrar a quirófano con uno de sus jugadores. ¡Por dios, si no llevaba ni siquiera dos semanas! Hace apenas cuatro días ella misma había concluido las pruebas físicas de todo el equipo y presentado el informe a Kakashi, aprobando a todos los muchachos como óptimos para el juego en cancha.

Y ahora, en un giro de eventos de lo más inoportuno, se encontraba a horas de ingresar a pabellón con uno de los jugadores estrella del Urawa Red Diamonds. A momentos de demostrar sus capacidades y habilidades que tan bien habían sido aceptadas por Homura y Kakashi. Y sabía que también, a partir de este momento, todos los ojos estarían fijos en ella, analizándola, estudiándola y tal vez preparándose para juzgarla.

Realmente era demasiado pronto. Las cosas no debieron ocurrir así, pero nadie se hubiese esperado ese final.

ooooooooooooo

 _Estadio de Saitama._

 _El partido amistoso entre el Urawa Red Diamonds y el Blaublitz Akita iba con los resultados esperados; el equipo dirigido por Kakashi ganand ya en los últimos veinte minutos del segundo tiempo._

 _Dar vuelta el marcador ya era casi una tarea imposible, lo que normalmente debía dejar al Blaublitz en una postura de resistir y simplemente impedir una nueva anotación del equipo rival. Sin embargo, los jugadores del equipo en desventaja seguían atacando con la intención de al menos anotar un descuento, cometiendo a su vez, varias jugadas peligrosas y agresivas._

 _Sakura veía nerviosa el partido, las tarjetas amarillas comenzaban a aparecer y los ánimos iban calentándose cada vez más. Solo esperaba que ninguno de los muchachos se hiciera expulsar por no saber controlarse un poco._

 _Era solo un amistoso después de todo._

 _De pronto, un contraataque sorpresa del Blaublitz Akita logra acercarlos peligrosamente hacia el área del Urawa Red. Todos los jugadores se reúnen para defender, el balón pasa de un jugador a otro, pero la defensa no logra alejarlo completamente de su área y regresa a posesión del Blaublitz._

 _Una jugada espectacular de un rival logra dar una patada que impacta directamente contra los puños de Idate Morino, el portero de 28 años del Urawa Red Diamonds. La pelota sale disparada, pero cae directo hacia los pies de otro jugador rival quien lanza un nuevo disparo hacia el arco, pero es desviado oportunamente por la defensa._

 _El Blaublitz vuelve a controlar el balón y todos se reúnen alrededor del área de portería. Los jugadores del Urawa Red se reúnen en una formación que busca presionar al rival y así obligarlo a soltar el balón, pero un delantero rival logra escabullirse de los perseguidores y realizando una ágil maniobra da una potente y desesperada patada. La trayectoria del balón indica que va fuera, pero Idate prefiere no arriesgarse y busca atraparla con las manos o al menos desviarla con los puños, mientras que al mismo tiempo un jugador rival decide no darla por perdida y busca dar un cabezazo para anotar._

 _Los dos saltan al mismo tiempo y chocan violentamente._

 _Idate recibe el golpe de cabeza contra el pecho, quitándole el aire por unos instantes y aturdiéndolo lo suficiente como para no lograr rotar su cuerpo y prepararse antes de la caída._

 _Y entonces cae pesadamente de costado, con el jugador del Blaublitz sobre él._

 _Un horrible crujido y un grito de dolor escapa de la boca del portero._

 _El árbitro suena el silbato ante la falta. El jugador rival se levanta rápidamente, pero Idate no lo hace, solo se remueve contra el césped, maldiciendo de dolor y sujetando su brazo derecho._

 _Los jugadores del Urawa se reúnen en torno a él, completamente alarmados y con expresiones de pánico. Naruto y Kiba intentan levantarlo, pero los gritos de dolor de Idate lo impiden._

 _Nadie sabe qué hacer. Entre gritos de angustia y desesperación llaman al árbitro quien se acerca para evaluar la situación y suena el silbato nuevamente para alertar al cuerpo médico del equipo._

 _Sakura se sobresalta ante el llamado y en tan solo un minuto ya va corriendo hacia la cancha, seguida de Sora y Mizuki*, el fisioterapeuta del equipo. Al llegar a ellos, Sakura ordena que todos se aparten y se agacha para revisar a Idate. No le tomó más de un par de instantes notar la evidente lesión en su brazo derecho; la inflamación, la deformidad y el acortamiento visible en el húmero indicaban a gritos una fractura, tal vez a centímetros de convertirse en expuesta._

 _Ella niega con la cabeza y le dice al árbitro que Idate no puede continuar. Con una mirada indica a Sora ordenar el carrito para sacar al chico de la cancha mientras aplica un anestésico rápido y con ayuda de Mizuki, inmovilizan la extremidad, dejándola apegada al torso del muchacho. El carrito llega y los auxiliares la ayudan a subir al portero a una camilla y luego al vehículo._

 _El pánico se apodera de los presentes. La situación era más grave de lo que parecía._

 _Al llegar a las bancas, Sakura baja del carrito y da una breve explicación a Kakashi antes de volver a treparse al vehículo para abandonar el estadio. Kakashi queda perturbado por varios segundos, pero se obliga a reaccionar y luciendo como si nada terrible estuviera pasando, ordena al portero suplente que entre a la cancha en sustitución al titular._

 _El partido termina con el mismo marcador; 4 – 0 a favor del Urawa Red, pero nadie siente ánimos de celebrar. La situación del portero era preocupante._

 _Los exámenes imagenológicos de Idate se realizaron con premura y en tan solo un par de horas, el diagnóstico fue certero; fractura de diáfisis humeral oblicua con desplazamiento._

 _La situación requería fijación quirúrgica. Idate permanecería un día en observación y la cirugía se planificó para el día lunes a las diez de la mañana._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

Al momento de atravesar las puertas del edificio, se encontró con varias cámaras y micrófonos acercándose a su cara, ansiosos de obtener algún tipo de comentario por parte de ella.

Sakura se obligó a ignorar las preguntas y caminar rápidamente hacia la salida para subir al auto de Sora.

—Haruno-san, ¿está segura de haber sido rigurosa en cuanto a los exámenes físicos del portero Idate? ¿Cómo explica la situación de un jugador lesionado tan solo a días de haber sido calificado como apto por usted misma?

Aquel tono acusador la hizo detenerse en seco y voltear a encarar al periodista que había lanzado la pregunta. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar quién era, con solo mirar esos fríos ojos verdes y esa expresión arrogante y agresiva, supo que era el tal Kakuzu del que había hablado Shiho.

—¿Algo qué decir en su defensa, Haruno-san? ¿Está segura de poder estar a cargo de un equipo tan importante como el Urawa Red con su limitada experiencia?

" _¿Limitada experiencia?"_

Sakura inhaló profundamente, resistiendo las ganas de estrellar su puño contra la cara de ese tipo.

—No habrá preguntas por ahora, por favor les pido que se retiren. —gruñó Shiho, tratando de apartar a los insistentes periodistas con ayuda de Sora.

Kakuzu por su parte no se iría sin respuestas y siguió lanzando un arsenal de preguntas que más bien parecían acusaciones hacia Sakura con respecto a la lesión de Idate.

—La lesión del portero Idate fue un desafortunado acontecimiento que nadie esperaba —dijo la pelirrosa finalmente, ya hastiada de ese sujeto. —No permitiré que se ponga en duda mi desempeño ni la de mi equipo en lo referente al cuidado de los jugadores. —agregó con molestia. —La densitometría ósea, la electromiografía y todos los exámenes relacionados a la condición física del portero estuvieron dentro de los rangos normales, que por motivos confidenciales no puedo compartir con el público en general. Ahora, podría darle una detallada definición del concepto de fractura y sus posibles causas, que incluye una larga serie condiciones externas al estado del individuo, pero eso implicaría una clase bastante larga con conceptos que dudo pueda entender a la primera y justo ahora estoy un poco corta de tiempo. —agregó, con un tinte de desagrado y la mirada fija en la cara de Kakuzu, quien le devolvía la misma mirada. —Ahora, si me disculpan, con permiso.

Y sin agregar nada más, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde el auto de Sora esperaba estacionado, dejando a varios periodistas con expresiones de desconcierto, incluyendo a Sora, que tardó en reaccionar y apurar sus pasos para alcanzarla.

\- o -

La Clínica de la Universidad de Saitama, un enorme y moderno edificio dependiente de la principal casa de estudios de la ciudad, era la clínica más prestigiosa y la encargada de recibir todas las hospitalizaciones e intervenciones de los jugadores del Urawa Red Diamonds.

Faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana, ya pasado el disgusto con el tal Kakuzu y mientras realizaba el correspondiente lavado quirúrgico de manos, los pensamientos de Sakura divagaron por un minuto hacia las chicas del Nojima Stella. Se preguntaba cómo estarían, si el nuevo médico las trataba bien, en cómo iría la recuperación de la lesión de Tenten y si algún día, las chicas contarían con los mismos recursos de la liga masculina.

Porque solo había que mirar a su alrededor para notar la abismal diferencia. Para Idate todo se programó increíblemente rápido en la mejor clínica de la ciudad, con profesionales que prácticamente pelearon para ser parte del staff durante la cirugía y con decenas de periodistas al pendiente de su evolución. Recordó entonces una lesión similar con una de las chicas del Nojima, en donde la intervención fue programada para cinco días después, en espera de un cupo en un hospital general y con un equipo que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar trabajar con ellos. Y con cero cobertura o preocupación por parte de la prensa.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso. Sí, era injusto y esperaba que pronto las muchachas ganaran más aceptación del público en general, lo que significaría un mundo de mejoras para ellas, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en su paciente.

Terminó de lavar sus manos y dio un vistazo a su asistente que ya se secaba con uno de los paños estériles.

—¿Estás listo, Sora? —le preguntó, sonriendo a través de la mascarilla. —Será nuestra primera vez. Sé amable conmigo.

La parte visible del rostro de Sora enrojeció por completo y parecía que humo salía de sus orejas. Sakura sonrió divertida ante su cara de incomodidad.

—Bueno, andando. —una sonrisa animada antes de entrar por la puerta del quirófano en donde la esperaban su paciente y el resto del staff; un anestesiólogo, dos enfermeras y una arsenalera. Todos listos para ayudarla en su primera cirugía como jefa del cuerpo médico del Urawa Red Diamonds.

* * *

Kakashi tenía recargada la cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla y miraba el techo como si sobre el estuviera escrita la solución a todos sus problemas.

Pero lo cierto era que la total blancura del techo no le decía nada, nada salvo que el conserje del edificio limpiaba bien. Demasiado bien, de hecho. Ni siquiera podía ver una mota de polvo o alguna mancha. ¿Cómo hacía para alcanzar hasta allá arriba? ¿Se subiría a algún andamio especial? No recordaba haber visto uno.

Sacudió su cabeza. Comenzaba a divagar otra vez.

Y lo cierto era que tenía problemas.

La cirugía de Idate había terminado de forma satisfactoria hace tres horas y en compañía de Sakura y la despeinada Shiho, ya habían dado un comunicado de prensa en donde aseguraban el completo éxito de la operación.

Todo bien en ese aspecto. Excepto por ese mismo aspecto.

A pesar de la cirugía exitosa, Sakura aseguró que Idate estaría fuera de juego durante al menos cinco meses.

Cinco meses. Y el torneo comenzaba en dos semanas.

Y ahora solo contaba con un portero.

Kakashi sacudió su cabello con desesperación y recorrió con los dedos la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, un recuerdo de la herida que casi lo hace perder un ojo en su juventud y casi arruinar su carrera. La misma herida que ahora le daba un atractivo exótico y misterioso, según algunos. Y todo por sus impulsos heroicos de juventud por salvar a una indefensa jovencita que terminó siendo un muy agresivo jovencito líder de una pandilla de ladronzuelos.

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Seguía divagando.

La verdad era que… contaba con un solo portero en su equipo. Uno.

Si ya con la presencia de Idate, presentar un equipo con solo dos porteros era algo arriesgado, presentarlo con uno solo era una locura. Casi un suicidio.

El segundo portero titular, Iwashi Tatami * estaba de permiso desde poco antes de la llegada de Kakashi al equipo, debido a una situación complicada con el embarazo de alto riesgo de su joven esposa. No podían contar con él.

Un sorbo a la taza de té frente a él y volvió a mirar el techo desesperantemente limpio.

—Necesitamos un reemplazo pronto. —murmuró al aire y dejó escapar un suspiro.

La Copa del Emperador, uno de los torneos más antiguos en la historia del país, comenzaría en dos semanas y los primeros encuentros serían sorteados en un par de horas.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, Kakashi marcó a Yamato para citarlo a su oficina de forma urgente. Colgó la llamada y entonces llamó a la oficina de la chica de Recursos Humanos. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Yujo? ¿Egao? Kakashi no lo recordaba, pero ahora no le importaba. Tenía que hablar con los dos cuanto antes.

 **Tokyo, capital de Japón.**

El dolor de cabeza de Juugo no había disminuido ni una milésima parte en los últimos tres días. El frasquito de pastillas para la migraña tintineaba dentro de su bolsillo con cada paso que daba alrededor de la amplia sala de estar del departamento de Sasuke.

—¿Sigues pensándolo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó el hombre de pelo naranja, mirando a su representado con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke no respondió, solo bebió un trago de su botella de agua.

Aquella falta de reacción provocó que la tensión en los hombros y la presión dentro de la cabeza de Juugo aumentaran en proporciones cósmicas. De manera inconsciente llevó una mano dentro de su bolsillo y apretó el frasquito de pastillas.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no te comportes como un niño. —lo regañó. —Dejamos Italia porque dijiste que querías jugar en un equipo japonés. Bien, tengo a uno interesado en ti, uno de primera división por si fuera poco y ahora resulta que ni siquiera quieres responderles.

Silencio.

Juugo suspiró.

—El presidente Orochimaru no es alguien muy paciente, lo sabes.

Sasuke dejó la botella sobre la mesa y frunció levemente el ceño ante la mención de ese sujeto. Le provocaba escalofríos el solo imaginar su cara de serpiente.

—Si no es el FC Tokyo, ¿entonces qué quieres? —presionó el agente. —La Copa del Emperador comenzará en dos semanas y si no estás en la nómina de algún equipo para entonces…

—Eso lo sé. —gruñó el futbolista. —No soy estúpido.

—¿Y entonces…? Creí que te gustaba el equipo de Tokyo.

El Uchiha exhaló con fastidio. Siendo sincero, sí le gustaba el FCTokyo, tenía un buen manejo de juego, era uno de los equipos más importantes de Japón y uno de sus favoritos, pero… simplemente no se veía a si mismo como portero del equipo rojo y azul. No lo hacía despertar en él esa emoción y esas ansias por vestir la camiseta como cuando fue escogido por el Juventus o la que sentía momentos antes de cada juego.

La mirada confusa e interrogante de Juugo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y un gruñido de molestia escapó de su garganta.

Sí, era momento de dar una respuesta. Y la respuesta era "no". Los rechazaría, así hiriera orgullos y sensibilidades, lo haría. No le importaba. Y si no tenía otra opción para entrar en la _JLeague_ después de rechazarlos, que así fuera. Se perdería la temporada, pero no perdería la cabeza por eso, no se obligaría a si mismo a encerrarse en un equipo con el que no estaba un 100% comprometido.

Pocas cosas lo atrapaban de tal forma. El fútbol era una de ellas.

Y un año sabático tampoco sonaba tan mal.

Después de un profundo suspiro, dirigió su mirada oscura hacia la cara expectante de su agente.

—Diles que no.

Juugo abrió los ojos, espantado.

—¿Qué?

—Tsk. Me oíste.

—Pero… el presidente… querrán una razón.

—Inventa cualquiera. —dijo sin más y en ese momento su celular vibró, mostrando en la pantalla la imagen de un hombre joven muy parecido a él. —Te lo encargo, Juugo.

Se levantó, tomó su aparato y la botella de agua para salir al balcón y contestar la llamada.

Juugo se dejó caer sobre el otro sillón de la sala y tomó el frasquito de su bolsillo para sacar dos comprimidos. En la mesita frente a él estaba su taza de café —más que frío a estas alturas—pero lo tomó de todos modos y aun sabiendo que el café era una pésima combinación para los analgésicos lo bebió de golpe, tragándose las pastillas que esperaba esta vez, dieran resultado inmediato.

.

.

.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Tres días después, Kakashi miraba el entrenamiento de sus jugadores en las canchas del centro de alto rendimiento. La situación del portero suplente que necesitaban seguía atormentándolo, pero su rostro permanecía tan sereno como siempre. Después de todo, controlar sus emociones era algo en lo que siempre fue bueno y sabía que nada ganaba preocupando a sus jugadores o presionando al pobre de Morio*, su único portero a la fecha.

El primer partido que jugarían en la Copa del Emperador sería contra el Cerezo Osaka, un equipo relativamente bueno y para su desgracia, con ningún jugador lisiado.

Suspirando con el pesar de alguien que ha vivido mil años, Kakashi pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aun más —si es que eso era posible — y caminó alrededor de la cancha para al menos distraerse un poco y revisar su celular en la espera de una buena noticia.

Nada por ahora.

Yugao, la encargada de Recursos Humanos, ya se había puesto en contacto con varios equipos de primera división con la esperanza de encontrar algún jugador con ansias de traslado o con un contrato pronto a expirar, pero nada.

La suerte no le estaba sonriendo.

—Demonios.

.

.

.

 **Tokio, capital de Japon.**

—Demonios. —Juugo maldijo en voz alta y cerrando su laptop, se dejó caer contra el sofá, rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

La suerte no le estaba sonriendo.

No había recibido nuevas ofertas de los equipos a los que había contactado y eso solo sumaba más estrés a su cuerpo, el que había aumentado después de todo el lío con el equipo de Tokyo.

Como esperaba, Orochimaru no tomó muy bien el rechazo de Sasuke —presentado por Juugo en persona— y, sin dejar de mostrar en ningún momento esa calma que a Juugo tanto lo inquietaba, recriminó y lamentó el poco profesionalismo mostrado por el Uchiha ante su generosa oferta. Oferta que aseguró ya no volvería a recibir, utilizando un tono viperino y ligeramente amenazador que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca del agente se erizaran.

Kabuto, el DT del equipo, fue mucho más extrovertido para mostrar su descontento y repitiendo constantemente la frase "mocoso presumido" declaró entre líneas que un rechazo al equipo de Tokio no sería perdonado y que tarde o temprano Sasuke se arrepentiría y regresaría con la cola entre las piernas suplicando por una oportunidad que le sería negada sin miramientos.

Realmente ese había sido un día agotador y desagradable, pero no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al recordar el berrinche de esos dos.

Porque ellos no conocían al Uchiha. Sasuke no suplicaba. Nunca. Si algo no lo convencía simplemente no lo haría y punto, importándole muy poco si ofendía a alguien o no. Eso era algo tan admirable como desesperante, como en estos momentos en donde sus radicales decisiones solo aumentaban los niveles de estrés y de tensión que ya tomaban valores exponenciales dentro de su cuerpo.

Ah… tanto que hacer todavía.

¿Qué harían si no conseguían equipo? ¿Realmente Sasuke estaría contento con perderse la temporada?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía permitirlo. Su representante estaba al tope de su carrera, no podía dejar que se alejara de las canchas por tanto tiempo. Era su trabajo, tenía que encontrarle un nuevo equipo.

¿Pero en dónde?

Golpeó sus mejillas un par de veces para despertar y abrió la laptop nuevamente para comenzar a teclear a gran velocidad.

Debía seguir trabajando.

Si era necesario, llamaría personalmente a cada uno de sus contactos dentro del mundo futbolero.

.

.

.

 **Saitama, prefectura de Saitama.**

Tres días después y aun nada.

Poco más de una semana para el inicio del torneo. Los niveles de estrés aumentaban con cada día que pasaba, pero por fuera, la expresión de Kakashi seguía igual de serena.

Con su típico caminar despreocupado, el director técnico dirigió sus pasos hacia Asuma Sarutobi, quien supervisaba el desempeño de Morio en la portería intentando atrapar los disparos de sus compañeros.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi siguieron la trayectoria de la pelota pateada por Naruto y que el portero no pudo atrapar. Con ojo analítico observó el segundo round, esta vez siendo Kiba quien pateaba el balón y que nuevamente anotaba por una mala salida del portero.

—Aún se adelanta, ¿verdad?

Asuma anotó algo en la planilla que cargaba y miró de reojo a Kakashi para después asentir.

—Cada vez menos, pero aun lo hace. —suspiró. —Podría funcionar, aunque si nos enfrentamos a penales tendríamos problemas. —agregó el hombre de barba. —Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso.

Kakashi suspiró con pesar. Eso de esperar por cosas buenas y favorables nunca daba resultado. Si quería asegurarse que algo saliera bien, debían hacerlo ellos mismos.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y una postura levemente encorvada, el DT del equipo caminó hacia el centro de la cancha para acercarse a su portero, quien al verlo llegar lo miró con nerviosismo.

—¿P-pasa algo Kakashi-san?

—Mmm… no realmente. —respondió con calma, acercándose más a él y acomodándose a su lado. Miró hacia el cielo por unos instantes y se perdió en la bonita forma de las nubes por un buen rato. ¿Cómo se formarían? ¿Tendrían algún tipo de clasificación?

—Am… ¿Kakashi-san?

La voz de Morio lo hizo reaccionar y recordar el por qué estaba ahí. Sacudiendo su cabeza, regresó su atención al muchacho a su lado, encontrándose ahora prácticamente rodeado por el resto de jugadores de su equipo, con miradas expectantes sobre él y demasiado interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

—Uh… ustedes sigan en lo suyo, vayan a entrenar por allá. —les dijo agitando una mano con ligereza, como si estuviese espantando un par de moscas.

Un par de reclamos y expresiones decepcionadas, pero todos obedecieron finalmente.

Kakashi sonrió divertido y entonces se concentró en Morio. Le dio un par de observaciones en cuanto a su forma de juego con los pies y en su desempeño bajo el arco, criticando algunas cosas y alabando las que merecían ser alabadas. Trataba de no destruir su seguridad, pero tenía que asegurarse que entendiera sus puntos débiles para que se enfocara en trabajarlos.

Morio lo escuchaba con atención, asintiendo a todo lo que decía, tanto así, que Kakashi no sabía si en realidad le entendía o solo quería complacerlo fingiendo que lo hacía.

—Lo harás bien. —le dijo entonces en tono calmado. —Solo trabaja en lo que hablamos y verás que todo saldrá bien.

El joven asintió otra vez y Kakashi decidió retirarse hasta un extremo de la cancha para dejarlo seguir entrenando, no sin antes llamar de regreso a sus jugadores para que continuaran ayudando en la práctica del joven portero.

" _Una pequeña mejora"_ admitió contento. ¿Le habría entendido tan rápido? Al parecer sus dotes de maestro eran excepcionales.

" _¡Ah! Volvió a hacer lo mismo"_ se lamentó después de un segundo. Al parecer _no_ le había entendido. Tal vez no era _tan_ buen maestro.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar a su portero, buscando el mejor momento para acercarse nuevamente y darle una nueva charla motivacional. Y entonces un desagradable aroma a cigarrillo se acercó a él desde su espalda.

Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

—Ya te habías tardado en encender uno. —señaló, arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

Asuma soltó una pequeña carcajada y exhalando una bocanada de humo, se acomodó a su lado.

—Hey, se supone que no puedes fumar aquí. Es un recinto deportivo. —lo regañó el DT, alejándose un paso para no marearse con el olor tan intenso.

—No seas aguafiestas. —se defendió el barbudo. —Solo es uno, para calmar los nervios.

—¿Nervios de qué?

—De todo, la incertidumbre, el torneo que se avecina, la vida, mi próxima etapa como padre, etc…

Kakashi sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que son buenos motivos. —concedió. —Solo espero que Sakura no te vea.

Asuma se estremeció ligeramente.

—Uh, no le dirás, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Si se entera que te cubrí, me irá mal a mí también.

La cara del Sarutobi mostró una expresión de circunstancia y decidió apagar el cigarrillo. La pequeña y rosada jefa del cuerpo médico ya le había dejado en claro lo perjudicial que era el cigarrillo para su salud y la de los que lo rodeaban en un sermón tan largo, agotador y enojado, que terminó haciéndolo prometer no volver a fumar. Al menos dentro de las instalaciones.

—Buen hombre. —el DT le palmeó la espalda en un son de lástima y soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

—¿Huh? —Kakashi miró en todas direcciones hasta que logró identificar el origen del sonido. —Ah, es mi celular.

—¿Tienes un opening de anime como ringtone?

—¿Por qué no? Es una buena canción.

Asuma negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Kakashi entonces tomó su celular que vibraba al ritmo de "Heroes wa comeback" y revisó la pantalla del aparato.

Era Yugao.

De inmediato, las alarmas de su cerebro se encendieron y decidido a no perder ni siquiera un segundo, se alejó de su amigo para contestar la llamada y brindarle completa atención a su interlocutora.

—Yugao.

— _Kakashi-san, buenos días._ —contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Dime, ¿buenas noticias? — trató de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

— _Eso creo, tengo un posible candidato para el puesto._

—¿De dónde?

— _No está afiliado a ningún equipo de la JLeague en estos momentos, por eso costó un poco conseguir el contacto. Está disponible para entrevista, pero…_

—Excelente, tráelo. —ordenó. —No importa a qué hora, lo esperaré.

— _No puede ser hoy, Kakashi-san, él está en Tokyo ahora, pero programé una entrevista con su representante para mañana a las 8. Le estoy enviando el expediente del muchacho a su correo electrónico para que lo revise._

—De acuerdo. Gracias Yugao. Buen trabajo.

— _No hay problema, Kakashi-san._

Finalizó la llamada y dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. No quería emocionarse demasiado, pero esas eran muy buenas noticias.

.

.

.

08:40 AM

Al día siguiente, sentados en el amplio sofá negro de la oficina de Kakashi estaban dos hombres. El más alto de ellos con la espalda perfectamente recta y expresión calmada, mientras que el otro estaba cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo una de sus piernas ansiosamente.

Frente a ellos, Yamato miraba nervioso a su alrededor, sin saber qué decir para justificar la tardanza de su jefe y revisando una y otra vez su teléfono en caso de haber recibido un mensaje que hubiera pasado por alto y que explicara su demora.

Cuando se aseguró por décima vez que no tenía ningún mensaje de esa índole y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, Yamato observó al muchacho sentado frente a él. No parecía mayor de 27 años, alto, cabello negro, ojos negros y expresión seria, tal vez demasiado seria para alguien de su edad.

O tal vez solo estaba molesto. Sí, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido, parecía querer matar a alguien.

Y Yamato sabía quién sería ese alguien.

—Am, lo siento… estoy seguro que…

Pero a mitad de la disculpa de Yamato, la puerta de la oficina se abrió con un golpe sonoro y la alta figura de Kakashi apareció en la entrada.

—Buenos días. Lamento la demora, pero encontré un gatito abandonado en una caja dentro de un canal y tuve que detenerme a salvarlo antes que se ahogara. ¿Quién sería el monstruo que haría algo así?

Yamato parpadeó varias veces y luego negó con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado. ¿Por qué su jefe no inventaba alguna excusa más creíble? El tráfico, una inspección policial o simplemente disculparse por quedarse dormido.

—Iba a dejarlo en mi casa, pero entonces recordé que tengo ocho perros, algunos más gruñones que otros, y que seguramente no estarían muy dispuestos a tener un nuevo compañero gatuno en casa. Además de recordar que a mi tampoco me gustan los gatos. —agregó.

—Am, Kakashi-san… —Yamato iba a pedirle que por favor se detuviera.

—Así que decidí traerlo conmigo. A ver si alguno de los muchachos lo quiere.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, del interior del bolsillo de su abrigo, Kakashi sacó un pequeño gatito color blanco y gris.

Los ojos de Juugo se detuvieron por varios segundos en el animalito y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Pero bueno, ya fue suficiente de mis experiencias como rescatista animal. —dijo como si nada, acercándose a ellos. —Ahora vamos a lo que nos compete.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y Yamato notó que los ojos negros del muchacho permanecían fijos en la cara de Kakashi, mirándolo con detenimiento, analizándolo milímetro a milímetro.

El hombre más alto entonces dio un paso al frente.

—Gracias por recibirnos. Mi nombre es Juugo. —hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego extendió su mano para anunciar a su representado. —Él es Sasuke Uchiha.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kakashi Hatake, el DT del equipo y él es mi asistente técnico, Yamato.

Una inclinación de cabeza por parte de ambos y para Yamato no pasó desapercibida la ligera sorpresa que mostraron los ojos del tal Sasuke. Algo que duró apenas un segundo, pero para alguien tan observador como él era imposible de ignorar. Y estaba seguro que Kakashi también lo notó.

—Am, ¿pasa algo? —Kakashi como siempre, directo al grano. O al menos cuando quería, porque a veces podía ser bastante esquivo.

—No. —fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro.

—Bien, ¿les parece si comenzamos? —preguntó Juugo en tono cordial.

—Sí, sí, por favor.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y la conversación comenzó. La entrevista en sí no era diferente a la de cualquier otro equipo. Kakashi y Yamato preguntaron sobre la carrera de Sasuke, sus logros en Europa, sus comienzos, su motivación, sus metas personales, la razón de su regreso a Japón y alguno que otro dato personal.

\- o -

Ya de regreso en su habitación en el hotel, Sasuke miraba el paisaje de Saitama desde su balcón. Era bastante nostálgico haber regresado a su ciudad natal, ahí donde vivió los primeros doce años de su vida, antes de mudarse junto a su familia a la capital del país, por trabajo de su padre.

Todo era tan diferente a Tokyo, el paisaje, el ambiente, el sonido e incluso el aire. El ritmo de vida era mucho más relajado comparado al de Tokyo y eso le agradaba bastante.

Si tuviera que escoger una de las dos ciudades, claramente escogería Saitama.

Ah… realmente fue buena idea regresar. Él nunca se consideró a si mismo como alguien nostálgico, pero después de cinco años en Europa, extrañaba el sentirse en casa. En su verdadera casa.

¿Podría quedarse a vivir ahí nuevamente?

Lo pensó por unos segundos y después de soltar un profundo suspiro, regresó al interior de su habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, en donde lo esperaba el contrato con el Urawa Red Diamonds, listo para firmar.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron el techo blanco. ¿Le gustaba ese equipo? ¿Se veía a si mismo como parte del equipo rojo y negro?

Un hormigueo de emoción recorrió su pecho y sus manos ante la imagen de si mismo parado bajo el arco en un partido y posando para la fotografía oficial con el resto del equipo.

Y eso fue respuesta suficiente.

Sí, le gustaba el equipo. Siempre fue su favorito. No había que pensarlo demasiado.

Tomó los papeles y acercó el lápiz hacia la superficie.

Se había decidido, aunque tal vez demasiado rápido en comparación con los días que tuvo en suspenso a la directiva del equipo de Tokyo. ¿Tal vez debería hacerlos esperar un poco?

—Tonterías.

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato. No había tiempo qué perder. El equipo le gustaba y sus decisiones siempre eran definitivas "sí o no".

Y en este caso era un rotundo "si".

Con un par de precisos movimientos, plasmó su nombre y su firma sobre las hojas, para después ordenarlas y dejarlas sobre la mesita de noche.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro ante su decisión y tomando su chaqueta y su celular, dejó la habitación del hotel para salir a caminar un rato.

De paso le llamaría a Juugo para avisarle que el contrato ya estaba listo y que se encargara de coordinar lo demás.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente a las 8:30 de la mañana, Kakashi leía un par de documentos que al parecer debían ser de lo más divertidos, pues tenía una pequeña sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

—Ya deja de sonreír tanto, asustarás a los niños. —bromeó Asuma, sentado en el sillón frente a él.

Kakashi lo ignoró.

—¿Algo por lo que estés de tan buen humor? —inquirió Gai. —¿Algún nuevo perro que hayas comprado o tal vez un nuevo volumen de tus libros pervertidos?

—Ya te dije que no son pervertidos. Es literatura elevada con matices levemente eróticos apuntada al público adulto.

—Sí, sí, como digas.

—¿Y? ¿Nos dirás para qué nos tienes a todos aquí? Porque verte sonriendo tanto me resulta perturbador.

Kakashi solo agitó una mano, restándole importancia y siguió en su trabajo, ignorando las insistentes preguntas de sus dos amigos.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risita y también regresó a leer sus documentos. Él sabía el por qué del buen humor de Kakashi y de hecho también lo hacía sonreír a él, completamente aliviado. Después de todo, estuvieron mucho tiempo con los nervios de punta después de la lesión de Idate.

La llegada de ese chico era increíblemente oportuna. Todo se dio muy rápido, pero parecía que el cielo les había sonreído al fin.

El nuevo portero del equipo debía aparecer en cualquier momento para ser presentado al cuerpo técnico del equipo y posteriormente al cuerpo médico para las pruebas pertinentes. Y con eso esperaba que todo saliera bien. Los exámenes debían ser hechos con premura, pues ya casi estaban en el tiempo límite para ingresar al chico en la nómina antes del inicio del torneo.

\- o -

La presentación de Sasuke ante el plantel técnico duró veinte minutos, entre preguntas, bienvenidas, palmadas amistosas y abrazos calurosos —cortesía de Gai y no muy bien recibidas, como siempre pasaba—y ahora era el turno de presentarlo con el cuerpo médico.

Kakashi y Yamato guiaron al chico nuevo hasta las dependencias médicas del edificio, en donde apenas entrar se encontraron con Sora, quien les dio la bienvenida y los guió hasta la oficina del jefe del cuerpo médico.

—¿Haruno-sensei no se encuentra? —preguntó Yamato, extrañado.

—Viene en seguida, está en el tercer piso discutiendo algo con Mizuki.

—Ya veo.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. La decoración era bastante sobria y eso le agradaba. Se fijó en los libros ordenados en una estantería y en los varios diplomas que decoraban la pared de fondo.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de médico sería el tal Haruno. Tal vez un tipo nerd de anteojos y complexión delgada.

—Am, iré a buscar a Haruno-sensei. —informó Sora. —Ya se le hizo un poco tarde y aquí estamos listos para las pruebas de reconocimiento.

Kakashi asintió.

—Te lo encargo, por favor.

Sora dejó la oficina a paso rápido y Sasuke bufó con cierto fastidio. Al parecer el director técnico no era el único impuntual en ese equipo.

El Uchiha entonces se dejó caer sobre una silla y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Nunca le había gustado esperar y aunque en este caso no podía exigir que se dieran prisa, pensando que tal vez el médico estaba atendiendo a otro jugador que necesitara sus servicios, no podía disimular su molestia.

—Ehh…Seguro que pronto llegará. Espera un poco, por favor. —comentó Yamato en tono pacificador.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ahí era otro paciente, no podía simplemente irse.

Los tres hombres entonces permanecieron en silencio, cada uno entretenido en lo suyo. Yamato revisaba su celular, Kakashi leía un libro de portada naranja que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y Sasuke movía una de sus piernas con impaciencia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y los tres hombres se levantaron.

—¡Lamento la demora! —exclamó una voz femenina. —La planificación con Mizuki llevó más tiempo de lo esperado.

—Ah, tranquila Sakura, recién llegamos. —sonrió Kakashi, guardando su libro.

Sasuke entonces reparó en las dos figuras que acababan de llegar. El primero era el tal Sora, quien dio un paso al lado para dar protagonismo a la persona que lo acompañaba, una mujer joven, de ojos verdes y con el cabello del color más escandaloso que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida.

Kakashi entonces le dio un ligero golpecito en la espalda para hacerlo avanzar y presentarlo correctamente.

—Muy bien. —dijo en tono amigable. —Sasuke, ella es la doctora Sakura Haruno, nuestra jefa del cuerpo médico. —sonrió y entonces se dirigió a la chica. —Sakura, él es nuestra nueva contratación, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido por unos segundos. No esperaba que esa chica fuera el médico del equipo. Si incluso se veía más joven que él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría trabajando con el equipo de Kakashi? De inmediato, su mente comenzó a hacer juicios pre establecidos con respecto a su edad e inexperiencia, pero los desechó de inmediato.

Esos eran pensamientos de viejos y él no caería en eso. Había visto a viejos con más de veinte años de carrera, siendo igual de irresponsables y pésimos tratantes y a jóvenes recién egresados mostrando un talento innato que superaba lógicas.

Su propio hermano era prueba de eso.

Así que si esa chica había sido aceptada por Kakashi, era porque realmente era buena en lo que hacía. Y de igual forma él no tenía mucho qué opinar en ese aspecto. No era un mocoso quisquilloso que no se dejaría tratar por un médico en particular, no era de seda, ni de cristal, ni nada delicado después de todo. Él era solo un jugador al que realmente no le importaba si era un hombre viejo, una mujer joven o incluso un transformista de edad media, lo importante era que tuviera talento y fuera bueno armando juguetes rotos.

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san. —le sonrió ella, extendiendo una mano hacia él. —He oído mucho sobre ti. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El Uchiha asintió y estrechó su mano en un apretón de mera cordialidad. Una mano pequeña en comparación con la suya y de dedos fríos.

—Bien, él es Sora, el segundo médico del equipo y mi asistente. —continuó ella, presentando al otro médico a quien también saludó con un estrechón de manos. —Si tienes cualquier tipo de molestia y yo no me encuentro, puedes dirigirte a él en cualquier momento con toda confianza.

Kakashi entonces dio dos golpes con las palmas.

—Excelente, ahora que todos nos conocemos, es hora de trabajar. —anunció en tono animado. —Sakura, Sora, les encargo a Sasuke. No lo asusten demasiado y sean amables con él

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo estaban tratando como un niño al que dejan al cuidado de una niñera. Y era ridículo, después de todo, no era su primera vez haciendo todo ese teatro médico.

—Seremos buenos. —sonrió ella y Sora se unió a su risa.

—Espero tener buenas noticias. —suspiró. —Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke.

—Vendré a recogerte una vez que terminen las pruebas para presentarte al resto del equipo. —le dijo Yamato.

Y con un simple movimiento de manos, Kakashi y Yamato desaparecieron de la oficina.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello y subió las mangas de su blusa gris.

Sasuke notó entonces que una vez quedó sola frente a él —incluyendo a Sora, claro— sus hombros se volvieron ligeramente rígidos y sus ojos verdes se mostraron duros y desconfiados, mirándolo como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de sus propios ojos que la hiciera estallar y saltar a su cuello, lista para atacar.

¿Estaba a la defensiva? ¿Por qué?

Una ceja alzada por su parte y al parecer su completa calma e indiferencia fue suficiente para que ella se relajara, porque su postura se volvió desenfadada y sus ojos un poco más cálidos.

Y Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez esa chica sufría de trastornos de personalidad.

Y si realmente había caído en un buen equipo.

Entonces ella se acomodó el cabello otra vez y con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió a él.

—¿Bien, comenzamos?

* * *

 **chan chan! Y bueno, al fin nuestra parejita estrella se conoce. Sasuke ahora está en manos de Sakura para que lo revise de pies a cabeza... jejeje (* ¬ * )**

 *** Y ahora la lista de personajes que aparecieron. Todos pertenecientes al mundillo de Naruto.**

 **Sora: Aparece en una saga de relleno de Shippuden, el chico monje que queria ser parte de los 12 guardianes y que tenia una parte del chakra del Kyubi.**

 *** Iwashi Tatami: El chuunin que junto a Genma y Raido realizan el jutso del 4to Hokage para transportar a la Mizukage hasta donde estaba Madara en la 4ta guerra ninja.**

 *** Mizuki: El sensei malvado de pelo blanco que aparece en el 1 capitulo de Naruto.**

 *** Morio: El chuunin de Iwa que le da una cartita de amor a Sakura después que ella lo cura en la 4ta guerra ninja.**

 **Y bueno, supongo que a Idate y Yugao sí los recuerdan.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Espero actualizar pronto mis otros fics.**

 **Matta ;)**


	5. Presentaciones

**Holaaa! Hay alguien por ahí? He tenido que quitar las telarañas de esta cuenta, pero como he dicho, no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa. Y aunque me he tardado descaradamente, aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic que muestra dos de mis amores; el futbol y el SS.**

 **Reitero que la cosa irá lentito aquí, no esperen que ambos se amen con la intensidad de mil soles al quinto capítulo porque eso no me gusta y me perturba que en la mayoría de los fics sea así. Uaaaa... pero bueno...**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Les recuerdo que el equipo principal es el Urawa Red Diamonds, de la ciudad de Saitama, con Kakashi con DT, Sakura como médico y ahora Sasukito como la nueva contratación. Aquí estarán la mayoría de personajes de Konoha.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."_ ¡No me manoseen, porfa! Si pueden dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y tomatazos en el buzón de reviews.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Todos los equipos, ciudades y torneos son 100% real no fake.**

* * *

 **DE FUTBOL Y OTRAS PASIONES**

 **V**

 **Presentaciones**

Las pruebas de reconocimiento físico nunca fueron de su agrado.

La idea de estar frente a un montón de personas que lo rodeaban como aves de rapiña, analizando y examinando cada detalle de su cuerpo mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos en un lenguaje técnico y anotaban cada mísero detalle en una planilla, no podía ser calificada de otra forma que no fuera "fastidiosa".

Y sumando el hecho que muchas de aquellas pruebas eran grabadas por periodistas, lograba posicionar a todo ese circo médico en el lugar número 4 en su escala de incomodidad.

Por suerte para él, hasta el momento aun no veía a ningún entrometido periodista o camarógrafo acosándolo con sus molestos aparatos. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de estar en Japón, en donde la población era mucho más reservada y respetaban la privacidad y los espacios personales de los jugadores.

Eso, o que tal vez aun no resultaba demasiado interesante para los medios locales.

Pero cual fuera la razón, Sasuke lo agradecía. Ya era suficientemente incómodo estar semidesnudo en una habitación en dónde todos los presentes parecían ansiosos en que llegara su turno para probar sus juguetes médicos con él. No necesitaba sumar a un par de extraños que buscarían grabar todo lo que hacía y registrar imágenes su cuerpo en distintos ángulos.

Y la razón del por qué a algún noticiero se molestaba en grabar eso, a Sasuke se le escapaba. Dudaba sinceramente que a la gente le interesara ver las pruebas físicas de los deportistas en los noticieros del día. O al menos a él no le interesaría.

Un suspiro profundo escapó de su boca y se obligó a si mismo a animarse. Por muy tedioso que fuera, sabía que era algo necesario y _obligatorio_ de cada equipo así que solo le quedaba resignarse y ser paciente. Pronto terminaría todo eso y estaría listo para jugar en la cancha con su nuevo equipo.

Su nuevo equipo.

Un cosquilleo de emoción apareció en sus palmas ante la idea. Estaba ansioso por hacer el reconocimiento de cancha y ser presentado oficialmente a sus compañeros, ver las destrezas y debilidades de cada uno y demostrar las propias. ¿Cuál sería en nivel de los porteros? No recordaba cuántos eran, ni mucho menos sus nombres. El tal Asuma se lo dijo, pero no restó mucha atención por estar más concentrado en alejarse del raro y excesivamente entusiasta preparador físico con aquel horrible corte de pelo

—Uchiha-san. —escuchó a lo lejos. —Uchiha-san, por aquí por favor.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y al tercer llamado fue plenamente consiente de la mujer de ojos verdes frente a él que lo miraba con seriedad, casi diciéndole "muévete, holgazán".

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y caminó hacia donde ella le indicaba; una estación en donde habían instalado un tallímetro.

—Pies juntos y espalda recta. —ordenó, él obedeció. —Bien, no se mueva.

Ella se acercó para acomodar la barra sobre la coronilla de su cabeza y Sasuke notó que tuvo que alzarse de puntitas para revisar el número que indicaba.

En verdad se veía como una chiquilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría trabajando ahí? ¿Y cómo era que se llamaba? No lo recordaba.

—Estatura…182 centímetros.

—Estatura, 182 centímetros. —repitió el médico asistente, ese que también parecía un mocoso. ¿Cuál diablos era su nombre? Tampoco lo recordaba.

Un tercer sujeto —sin identificar por el momento —anotó el dato en una planilla.

—Sora. —la escuchó decir y ante el asentimiento del segundo médico/mocoso, Sasuke registró mentalmente su nombre.

El tal Sora lo llevó hasta otro lugar y le ordenó acomodarse contra una pared —también marcada con unidades de medida —extender sus brazos y mantenerse quieto para medir su longitud. Sasuke obedeció y entonces el flash de una cámara fotográfica lo cegó por unos segundos. Parpadeó dos veces y frunció el ceño casi por instinto, consiguiendo una pequeña risita por parte del personal médico.

Y obviamente, Sasuke no le veía lo divertido.

—Ahora media vuelta, mirando hacia la pared, por favor. —ordenó Sora. —Brazos extendidos.

Un segundo flash.

—Bien, descanse.

Después de tomar todas sus medidas fue el turno de pesarlo. Sasuke siguió a Sora y subió a una báscula que a sus ojos se veía bastante sofisticada. Una vez obtenidos los datos y registrados en una planilla por el sujeto aun sin identificar, fue llevado hacia una camilla en donde le ordenaron sentarse y permanecer erguido.

Sin decir nada, como la perfecta imagen del paciente colaborador y sumiso, Sasuke obedeció.

La mujer entonces ordenó a Sora ir a buscar a alguien más, el aludido asintió y se retiró junto al otro chico con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

Ella rodeó la camilla en silencio, posicionándose detrás de él y repitiendo la indicación de permanecer erguido.

El Uchiha asintió y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir unos dedos pequeños y gélidos recorrer el largo de su columna.

—Ah, lo siento. Manos frías. —se disculpó ella.

Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros y ella continuó con su labor, palpando ciertos puntos de su columna y aplicando un poco de presión.

—¿Alguna molestia?

—No.

—Perfecto. Extienda los brazos, por favor.

Nuevamente obedeció en silencio. Sintió las manos femeninas recorrer desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos, subiendo por sus brazos, palpando sus bíceps y sus hombros, aplicando presión. Los dedos de la chica se clavaron sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que con la otra mano lo obligaba a hacer ciertos movimientos forzosos de rotación, extensión y abducción.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Duele?

—No. —un poco fastidiado le respondió.

—Bien. Si siente algún tipo de molestia o cualquier cosa, puede decírmelo.

Él permaneció en silencio y cerró los ojos. No había nada qué decir, pues nada le dolía. Sabía que estaba en plena forma.

Cuando fue el turno del hombro izquierdo se repitió la acción. De nuevo, rotar, extender y abrir y las mismas preguntas a cada momento. Algo que ya comenzaba a martillarle la cabeza, pero entonces ella soltó una pregunta diferente.

—Ehh… ¿tiene algún significado?

Confundido, abrió los ojos y giró levemente su cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

—Am… el tatuaje. —agregó ella.

Ah, eso. Se sintió tentado a llevar una mano hacia su cuello y cubrirlo, pero desistió. Era ridículo hacerlo, ella ya lo había visto… y tampoco era la gran cosa.

—¿Algún significado especial?

No realmente. O bueno, tal vez sí, pero no pensaba explicarlo. Nunca lo hacía después de todo. Las personas siempre esperaban conocer alguna historia fantástica o algún evento importante y trascendental detrás de cualquier tipo de marca voluntaria en la piel, pero en su caso no había nada de eso.

Y de cualquier forma él no era la clase de hombre que compartía sus asuntos privados con el resto de la gente, mucho menos con alguien a quien no conocía.

Con un suspiro ligero cerró los ojos otra vez y permaneció en silencio, esperando que aquella fuera respuesta suficiente de su negativa a contar su significado —por muy poco profundo que fuera.

—Es… interesante. —susurró ella.

¿Interesante? No tenía nada de eso.

Sasuke decidido ignorar aquel comentario que más parecía haber hecho para ella misma y continuó en silencio.

—Am… realmente es un alivio tenerlo en el equipo, Uchiha-san. —continuó ella. —Estoy segura que muchos celebrarán su incorporación. Llega justo en el momento indicado.

Silencio.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa, ¿no?

Él asintió como toda respuesta y ella continuó el resto del examen físico en silencio también. Algo que lo extrañó de cierta forma, pues pensó que buscaría cualquier manera de entablar conversación. No era precisamente muy parlanchina, solo parecía querer buscar una plática casual, pero en comparación con el médico de su ex equipo; un tipo ruso con actitud de hierro que apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía solo era para gruñir, dar órdenes y exigir obediencia, le resultaba una verborrea casi patológica.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió levemente ante la comparación de los dos médicos; un hombre de dos metros, la viva imagen del llamado oso soviético y una muchachita de ojos brillantes que presentaba el nivel de amenaza de un conejo rosa.

O eso parecía a simple vista, porque recordó la mirada dura y desconfiada que le dio en un principio cuando apenas habían quedado a solas, casi como si estuviera advirtiéndole sobre algo. La misma que desapareció tan solo un par de segundos después.

Y al recordar eso, Sasuke estuvo más seguro de haber caído en un equipo lleno de personas extrañas.

—Todavía no lo presentan a los muchachos del equipo, ¿verdad? —retomó la conversación. —Son buenos chicos, estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien. Y no solo los jugadores, Kakashi-san y los demás también son muy buenas personas. Am… algunos son un poco excéntricos, pero después se acostumbrará. —soltó una pequeña risita. —Lo importante es que todos se apoyan unos a otros, como una especie de familia… ligeramente perturbada, pero acogedora.

Esta vez Sasuke asintió con más ganas, eso siempre era bueno en cualquier equipo. Aun cuando él era un hombre de carácter serio y poco dispuesto a la conversación, sabía convivir con su antiguo equipo y todos llevaban una relación agradable.

Ella soltó una risita por algo que el Uchiha no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Bien, ahora recuéstese, por favor.

Como buen paciente, el pelinegro obedeció y se recostó sobre la camilla, clavando su vista en el techo. Las manos de la mujer comenzaron a examinar sus piernas, sus muslos y se clavaron con fuerza en una de sus rodillas, obligándolo a realizar movimientos para evaluar la articulación.

—Hmm…

—¿Dolió?

—No.

No dolió, o tal vez un poco, pero le causó sorpresa la fuerza que aplicó. De hecho se le hizo un poco brusca, al menos considerando su tamaño, pero supuso que así debía ser y punto.

Ella continuó con su otra rodilla, de vez en cuando murmurando algunas cosas y luego escuchaba el sonido del lápiz contra las hojas de papel.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó nuevas pisadas acercándose a él y al girar la cabeza, vio a tres hombres; los dos que estaban con él hace unos minutos y que ahora acompañaban a un sujeto delgado que usaba anteojos de cristales redondos y oscuros. El tipo ese era bastante extraño y casi daba la impresión de ser un pervertido si no fuera porque lo presentaron como el cardiólogo del equipo, Ebisu.

—Con que tú eres la nueva contratación de Kakashi, ¿eh? —le dijo en tono confianzudo y con una sonrisa presumida. —¿Y cómo se ha portado? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la mujer. —Espero no te haya dado problemas, Sakura.

Ah, con que ese era su nombre. Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron hacia la mujer de cabello escandaloso y asintió internamente. Debía admitir que le quedaba.

—Para nada. —respondió ella con diversión. —Ya puede levantarse, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke obedeció y se sentó sobre la camilla mientras que el tipo raro se acercaba hasta llegar a su lado.

—Has llegado en un buen momento, muchacho. Todos esperan ansiosos para conocerte. —le dio un golpe de puño supuestamente amistoso en el hombro y soltó un par de carcajadas. —Pero primero, veamos ese corazón. —le sonrió. —Puedo llevármelo, ¿verdad, Sakura?

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa amigable.

—Vamos, tú también vienes conmigo, Sora. —se dirigió al médico de cabello azul. —Necesito tu ayuda.

Sasuke arrugó un poco la nariz cuando Ebisu le dio un nuevo golpe en el hombro y le ordenó acompañarlo hasta otra estación casi al final del laboratorio. Una vez allí, le indicó recostarse sobre una camilla para conectarle varios electrodos en el pecho y comenzar con el ecocardiograma obligatorio.

Varios minutos después, los dos hombres lo llevaron hasta una trotadora en donde la tal Sakura ya los esperaba.

Conectaron una nueva serie de electrodos a su pecho junto a una banda de presión en el brazo izquierdo para monitorear sus signos vitales. Y para rematar el lindo set de accesorios, una horrible máscara futurista para medir y mantener su oxigenación.

Los tres médicos se sentaron frente a dos pantallas que mostraban la información a medida que él comenzaba con el ejercicio según las órdenes de Ebisu.

Mientras corría, Sasuke vio a un tipo de cabello blanco que ingresó a la sala con una planilla bajo el brazo y se dirigía al grupo para entregarla. Vio como la mujer extendía la mano para recibirla y quedar alzada en el aire después que el recién llegado dejara la planilla sobre la mesa y se fuera sin decir una palabra.

Notó las expresiones molestas de Ebisu y Sora, la sonrisa forzada de la mujer de pelo rosa y se le hizo evidente que al parecer no todos eran parte de la familia del equipo.

Pero bueno, en cada familia siempre había un pariente problemático.

Como fuera, no era su problema por el momento. Tenía que concentrarse en su propia prueba.

\- o -

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el cardiólogo terminó dicho examen y la jefa del cuerpo médico dio por finalizadas las pruebas físicas, ordenando a uno de los varios asistentes —que apareció de quién sabe de dónde —le retirara los cables y demás instrumentación.

Ebisu se acercó a él y se acomodó los lentes con un movimiento presumido.

—Bien hecho, chico. Sigues con vida. —bromeó. —Ahora eres libre.

" _Por fin"_ gruñó internamente. En verdad sintió que aquella prueba había durado demasiado. Las piernas le temblaban un poco.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo, Uchiha-san. —lo animó Sora. —Todo fue más rápido gracias a su disposición.

—Aha.

—Ahora solo queda la entrevista con el nutricionista y finalmente la evaluación psicológica. —agregó la única mujer del grupo. —Puede vestirse ahora, Nakao-kun lo guiará hasta la oficina de Dokku-san.*

Sasuke solo asintió.

Ella entonces desdobló las mangas de su camisa gris y se dirigió a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Bien, aquí nos despedimos. Aun nos queda analizar los resultados y hacer los informes para llevárselos a Kakashi-san cuanto antes.

—Estamos contra el tiempo, como podrás ver. —agregó Ebisu asintiendo.

— Realmente es un alivio tenerlo a bordo, Uchiha-san. Suerte en todo. —ella extendió una mano hacia él y Sasuke la estrechó, notando nuevamente la baja temperatura de sus dedos.

Los otros dos repitieron la acción y un par de segundos después, la mota de color rosa se alejó de los laboratorios a paso rápido, seguida por los otros dos médicos.

—Ah… vamos por aquí, Uchiha-san. —escuchó hablar al muchachito delgado que estaba junto a él. —Dokku-san nos espera.

—Sí.

\- o -

La entrevista con Dokku, el nutricionista del equipo, resultó sin problemas. El sujeto parecía un buen tipo, de carácter llevadero y disposición amistosa. Tal vez demasiado.

El psicólogo en cambio, era alguien de carácter más serio y reservado, con poca paciencia para las tonterías. De hecho le recordaba un poco a él mismo. Nada de irse por las ramas o tratar de ganarse su simpatía con conversaciones absurdas. No, todo fue directo al grano.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo en su área de trabajo, pero a fin de cuentas no era de su incumbencia. Una vez aprobada esa entrevista, no tenía pensado volver a su oficina a menos que fuese obligatorio. Nunca lo hizo en sus anteriores equipos tampoco. El sentarse frente a un hombre desconocido a contarse sus inquietudes no era su estilo.

\- o -

Mientras caminaba junto a Yamato en dirección a las canchas, Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, tratando de aprenderse el camino y admirando discretamente la decoración del lugar, paredes blancas adornadas con rojo y negro, los colores del equipo. Con cada paso que daba, la distancia que lo separaba de su pronto equipo disminuía y con esto, el cosquilleo ansioso en sus palmas aumentaba.

—Todos están esperándote. —comentó Yamato con una gentil sonrisa. —El entramiento acabó hace un rato, pero Kakashi-san les ordenó a todos esperarte.

—Hmm.

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, la figura de Kakashi apareció al girar en una esquina.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ya estás listo! Iba a pasar por los laboratorios a ver cómo iba todo. —comentó el DT con sorpresa. —Si que fue rápido. Espero que Sakura y Sora hayan sido amables contigo.

—Sora me comentó que todo marchó sin problemas. —señaló Yamato.

—Eso es bueno. —sonrió, fijando su mirada en la cara de Sasuke. —¿Te dieron una paleta por portarte bien?

El DT rio divertido y Yamato falló tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y no respondió.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de conocer a los muchachos. —le dijo en un tono calmado, dejando su lado bromista.

—Aha.

—A menos que estés nervioso. Si es así, podemos esperar un poco más.

—Tsk.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y adelantó sus pasos, siendo seguido por Yamato y un Kakashi que continuaba riendo divertido.

* * *

Kakashi abrió la puerta que conectaba la cancha número 1 con los pasillos interiores y con su característico andar desenfadado y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó hacia donde lo esperaban todos sus jugadores dispersos sobre el césped.

El primero en verlo fue Naruto, quien de un salto se puso de pie y avisó a sus compañeros de su llegada, reuniéndolos en un círculo.

Al llegar frente a ellos, notó las miradas curiosas sobre él.

—Hola, chicos. —los saludó como si nada. —Lindo día, ¿no?

Los jugadores lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. El cielo estaba horriblemente gris y las gordas nubes sobre sus cabezas amenazaban con soltar un diluvio en cualquier momento.

—¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-san? —preguntó el capitán del equipo. —¿Para qué nos hizo esperar aquí?

—Sí, ya es tarde y tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Naruto.

—¡Hey!

—Am… bueno, solo son buenas noticias que quería compartir con ustedes.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—¿Ya están todos?

—Todo el plantel, Kakashi-san. —informó Yamato.

Sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado de que nadie llegase tarde y por consiguiente no tener ningún castigo medianamente espartano que aplicar, Kakashi suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en el tema.

—Bueno, chicos, a lo que nos compete. —les sonrió. —Supongo que todos sabrán que la recuperación de Idate es a plazo largo. ¿verdad? Pues bien, Sakura me informó que serán cinco meses fuera de las canchas cuando mínimo.

Varios murmullos se escucharon, muchos no sabían el tiempo exacto.

—¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó un jugador.

—El torneo comienza en una semana. ¿Será solo Morio contra el mundo?

Todo el equipo volteó a ver al portero, quien se encogió ligeramente al sentir toda la atención puesta sobre sus hombros.

—¿No es eso arriesgado? ¿Qué tal si se lesiona él también?

—¿O si lo expulsan?

—¿No puede Haruno-sensei hacer algo para que Idate sane más rápido?

—Tarado, fue una fractura complicada, eso no se arregla de un día para otro.

—Solo decía…

Expresiones de pánico y alerta parecieron en el rostro de muchos de los jugadores, acompañados de parloteos nerviosos.

Kakashi parecía estarse divirtiendo al notar las muecas inquietas de sus jugadores, pero el ligero codazo por parte de Yamato, urgiéndolo a que dejara de jugar, lo obligó a continuar.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. —el DT agitó una mano para llamar al orden. —Me alegra informarles que después de varios días de intensa búsqueda y de plegarias a los dioses, el cielo nos sonríe y recompensa la pureza de nuestros corazones permitiéndonos conseguir un reemplazo para la posición de Idate.

Hizo una pausa para aumentar el suspenso y con la mano extendida señaló a Sasuke, quien dio un paso al frente, acomodándose junto a él.

—Muchachos, les presento a nuestro nuevo portero.

Y entonces todos permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, quedando a un lado de su DT y sus ojos negros recorrieron a cada uno de sus futuros compañeros, quienes lo miraban fijamente, casi como si apenas se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

—Vamos, presentante. —lo animó Kakashi.

El aludido suspiró pausadamente.

—Puedes comenzar con tu nombre, edad, tus gustos, disgustos y sueños a futuro.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Qué era eso, una presentación escolar?

—Sasuke Uchiha, 27 años. Un placer.

Aquella presentación no demostraba mucho entusiasmo ni ganas por acercarse a su nuevo equipo, pero Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre dado a la comunicación. Notó las miradas curiosas de algunos, las amistosas de otros y algunas desconfiadas. Lo normal cuando uno llega a un nuevo equipo.

—Am… supongo que eso nos servirá por ahora. —comentó Yamato en tono nervioso mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

—Bien, entonces es momento de las presentaciones. —indicó Kakashi. —Neji.

El aludido se puso de pie, un hombre de ojos color perla y tez clara. Era un par de centímetros más bajo que él y llevaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta. Imponía autoridad y presencia y Sasuke estuvo seguro que se trataba del capitán.

—Él es Neji Hyuga. —lo presentó el DT. —El capitán del equipo, juega en posición de defensa.

El tal Neji extendió una mano frente a él y Sasuke la estrechó, sonriendo internamente al confirmar sus sospechas.

—Bienvenido, Uchiha.

—Gracias.

—He oído mucho sobre ti, espero lo mejor de tu parte con nosotros en este nuevo torneo.

—Así será.

El capitán sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y bien, ¿qué esperan? Preséntense con su nuevo compañero. —los urgió Kakashi.

—¡Oiga! Se supone que usted debería hacer las presentaciones.

—Mmm… prefiero que lo hagan ustedes mismos. —se defendió el DT rascándose la mejilla. —Aumenta la cercanía entre los jugadores y todo eso.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y vio a Yamato negando divertido. Tal vez al DT solo le daba pereza hacer de anfitrión y presentar a cada uno de sus jugadores.

—¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! —exclamó un rubio poniéndose pie de un brinco y acercándose a él para estrechar su mano. —Delantero, número 7 y algún día seré el mejor jugador de la liga.

—Kiba Inuzuka. —se presentó otro, de cabello castaño picudo. —Número 8, delantero. Y olvida lo que dijo este tonto. —apuntó al rubio. — _Yo_ seré el mejor jugador de la liga. ¡Ah! Y ese es mi perro Akamaru.

Sasuke siguió la dirección que apuntaba el castaño y se sorprendió al ver a un enorme perro recostado sobre una de las bancas. ¿Qué rayos hacía un animal ahí? Y peor, sobre su cabeza dormía plácidamente el estúpido gato que Kakashi le había enseñado el día anterior, el que supuestamente había rescatado de un canal.

—Oh, vaya, ¿el gato sigue aquí? —Kakashi suspiró. —¿Nadie quiere llevarlo a su casa? Vamos, es lindo. No sean malos.

Todos lo ignoraron.

—Bienvenido, Uchiha. —fue el turno de un chico pálido de cabello negro que sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña. —Soy Sai, mediocampista. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El Uchiha asintió, esforzándose por retener en su memoria los nombres de sus compañeros.

—Yo soy Rock Lee. —dijo otro y Sasuke casi sufre un mini infarto al encontrarse con una versión más joven del raro preparador físico. —Mediocampista, 28 años.

Uno a uno, varios de sus compañeros fueron presentándose con él. Algunos apenas entregando su nombre y su edad, mientras que otros se explayaban demasiado y prácticamente le contaban su vida.

Kakashi y Yamato sonreían divertidos.

—Son buenas noticias tenerte a bordo, Uchiha. —dijo alguien más. —Soy Morio, portero. Ya me estaba preocupando al imaginarme solo durante todo el torneo.

Sasuke asintió y estrechó su mano. El tal Morio era un poco mayor que él y se veía agradable. Ya no podía esperar para practicar con él y ver sus destrezas, debían ser bastante buenas si ostentaba el puesto de arquero titular en un equipo como el Urawa Red.

Pronto se vio rodeado por el resto de los miembros del equipo y también algunos del cuerpo técnico que aun no conocía. Asuma se acercó a él y nuevamente le dio la bienvenida al equipo, junto con una amistosa palmada en la espalda que le sacó el aire.

—Am, ¿y ya es oficial, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó alguien, haciéndose escuchar por sobre todo el parloteo.

—¿Oficial? Bueno sí, aunque aun no lo presentamos con la prensa, si a eso te refieres.

Alguien más se unió a la conversación.

—Me refiero a que… fue todo muy rápido. ¿Realmente está apto para el puesto?

Sasuke dirigió una mirada filosa hacia aquel tipo; un sujeto de pelo castaño claro alborotado y largas patillas que, cruzado de brazos, lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo que… sería bueno asegurarnos que realmente está en plena forma. No queremos otro compañero lesionado, eso es todo.

El pelinegro de sonrisa extraña y piel pálida intervino entonces.

—Eso no depende de ti, Shibire*. —lo regañó. —Si Uchiha pasó las pruebas médicas, significa que está apto para el juego.

—Si, bueno, Idate también pasó las pruebas. —agregó otro, un tipo de cabello picudo con dos líneas de color verde tatuadas que iban desde cada extremo de sus ojos hasta sus orejas. Tenía expresión de malas pulgas y elevaba el mentón y su naricita insolente en un gesto de rebeldía. —Y miren como terminó. No sé, concuerdo con Shibire. Todo fue muy rápido, algo pudo haber sido pasado por alto. Tal vez sería bueno una evaluación más profunda de parte de Haruno-sensei antes de aprobarlo.

—¡Hey! —el rubio estalló. —¡Te estás pasando, Minoji!* Lo que pasó con Idate no tiene nada que ver con Sakura-chan.

—¿No tiene nada que ver? Por favor. —rodó los ojos. —Es la médico jefe, tarado. Con Mitokado-sensei no habría pasado esto.

—No digas tonterías. —gruñó el chico pálido.

—¿Ah, no? —bufó el otro y entonces apuntó al rubio. —¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo es _Sakura-chan_ para ti, Naruto? —agregó en tono venenoso.

—Cállate.

Sasuke observó en silencio a esos dos que tan abiertamente demostraban su desagrado y desconfianza por la mujer encargada del cuerpo médico del equipo. Recordó entonces al sujeto de cabello blanco y su evidente aversión hacia la pelirrosa. Al parecer había más de un niño problemático dentro de la familia.

—No bajes la guardia ante un par de ojos bonitos, idiota. —escupió el tal Shibire. —No confíes o terminarás peor que Idate.

—¡Que te calles! —el rubio lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Oblígame.

—Suficiente. —la voz de Kakashi apenas llegó hasta ellos.

El capitán del equipo se acercó al rubio tratando de apartarlo y evitar que la cosa escalara en proporciones.

—Ya basta los dos. —gruñó.

—Quítame a este imbécil de encima, Hyuga.

—Dije que ya es suficiente. —esta vez el tono de voz de Kakashi reverberó por sobre todos los presentes. —No es una muy buena primera impresión que están causando a su nuevo compañero. —se enderezó completamente y un aura imponente lo rodeó. Sasuke juraría que hasta se hizo diez centímetros más alto. —Este tipo de discusiones no las toleraré, ni mucho menos que se cuestione el desempeño y habilidades de mi personal, ¿entendido? —todos asintieron. —Shibire y Minoji, a mi oficina, ahora. Yamato, acompáñalos.

El asistente técnico asintió y Sasuke lo vio alejarse junto a los dos buscapleitos con dirección a la oficina del DT en donde seguramente les esperaría un buen castigo. ¿Era necesario todo ese escándalo? Cuestionar al personal médico, especialmente al jefe de dicho cuerpo médico era casi una locura. Un equipo de fútbol funcionaba como un reloj, con todas sus piezas alineadas en un engranaje perfecto basado en la confianza. Poner en duda descaradamente al responsable de su bienestar físico y por ende, su carrera, era un disparate.

Al regresar la vista al frente y reparar en los miembros de su equipo encontró que la mayoría de ellos miraban con reproche a esos dos tarados que ahora ya casi habían salido de la cancha. Los más evidentes en su molestia eran el rubio escandaloso que vociferaba y gruñía un futuro ajuste de cuentas y el pálido chico de pelo negro, quien a pesar de su cara inexpresiva mostraba un cierto brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Pero también encontró un par excepciones que dirigían miradas de molestia hacia Kakashi, hacia Naruto y… ¿Sai era su nombre? Un lenguaje corporal que indicaba tensión e incomodidad. Resultaba evidente que más de alguno les encontraba la razón a los dichos de esos dos soquetes, pero sabiamente habían decidido guardar sus palabras para sí mismos.

La imagen de la mujer de pelo rosa completamente concentrada mirando la pantalla con sus signos vitales mientras el trotaba en la cinta ergométrica apareció en su mente. ¿Por qué no sería del agrado de algunos miembros del equipo? ¿Sería acaso un mal tratante? No podía juzgar su trabajo como médico puesto que acababa de conocerla, pero guiándose por los diplomas que adornaban su oficina y todos esos libros, al parecer era bastante lista.

Y debía serlo si era parte de un equipo como este.

¿Sería tal vez que llevaba poco tiempo en el equipo? No estaba seguro de ello, nadie le había dado tal información porque simplemente no le competía, pero recordó que su hermano vivió la misma situación un par de veces, en sus comienzos como médico. La diferencia era que Itachi irradiaba un carisma y un grado de imponencia que rápidamente ganaba a todos, además de no tener mucha paciencia para tonterías y dejar las cosas en claro rápidamente.

Fue entonces que Sasuke entendió la razón de la mirada dura y desconfiada que ella le brindó hace un par de horas cuando acababan de presentarlos. Esa mirada que casi lo desafiaba a que se atreviera a decirle algo. Tal vez ya había pasado por eso varias veces con algún idiota del equipo y no pensaba permitirlo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí aguantando todo eso? Volvió a preguntárselo. Su apariencia daba la impresión de una chiquilla de instituto, con el grado de imponencia de un conejo y tal vez por eso no representaba una figura de autoridad para los muchachos. ¿O sería tal vez por ser mujer? Como fuera, por suerte para ella, él no tenía problema con nada de eso. Si era una anciana gruñona o una mocosa recién salida de la universidad, le daba igual, solo le interesaba que fuera buena y pudiera mantenerlo en una pieza, o al menos, repararlo bien cuando se rompiera.

—Bueno, bueno. —Kakashi aplaudió dos veces para llamar la atención de sus jugadores y regresar a lo que estaban. —Como les decía, Sasuke será nuestro nuevo portero en reemplazo de Idate y justo a tiempo para el inicio del torneo. Como ya saben, jugaremos contra el Cerezo Osaka en el partido de apertura en siete días más. Y nuestro rival es un equipo bastante bueno con un buen dominio de balón.

Varios murmullos se hicieron presentes, la mayoría de emoción.

—A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de Sasuke. Necesito que todos lo apoyen, estamos contra el tiempo y debe acoplarse perfectamente al juego de cada uno de ustedes. —comentó el DT. —Neji, Morio, cuento con ustedes. —los aludidos asintieron. —Bien, eso sería todo, pueden retirarse chicos, nos vemos mañana a las 9 en punto.

Uno a uno los jugadores y miembros del plantel fueron retirándose, pasando junto a él para despedirse.

—Descansa, Uchiha. —le dijo Neji. —Mañana nos espera un día de mucho trabajo.

Él asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana, Uchiha. —se despidió… ¿Sai? Sí, al parecer ese era su nombre.

—¡Adios, Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio escandaloso. —Prepárate bien para mañana. Si puedes parar mis tiros te invitaré a comer ramen.

¿Había dicho ramen? Sasuke arqueó una ceja mientras el rubio se despedía con la mano y se alejaba abrazando por el cuello al pelinegro pálido que trataba de alejarse de él.

Y finalmente solo Kakashi quedó junto a él.

El peliplateado miraba las nubes gordas y grises con una pose despreocupada, con un aura totalmente alejada de la que había emitido hace un par de minutos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Son lindos niños, ¿no crees? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Huh?

El DT negó con la cabeza y lo animó a caminar junto a él.

—Bien, vamonos. Shiho nos espera en la sala de prensa. —le informó. —Sakura ya tiene listo el informe con tus resultados y ya es hora de hacerlo oficial con los medios. Por la hora y el clima no pudimos traer tanta gente como quisimos, pero supongo que no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No.

De hecho, lo prefería así, las conferencias de prensa lo ponían nervioso.

—Lo supuse. —sonrió. —A mi tampoco me gustan, pero ya ves. —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió amigable. —Bien, hay que darnos prisa.

\- o -

La conferencia de prensa duró poco más de una hora y no fue tan terrible como había imaginado.

Con Kakashi a su lado y la extraña y despeinada jefa de pensa, Shiho, quien enrojecía y parecía a punto de desmayarse a cada momento, las preguntas de los periodistas fueron fluidas y controladas y tuvo que participar muy poco.

Juugo también estaba ahí, luciendo complacido y relajado de al fin haber logrado conseguirle un jugoso contrato en un equipo de primera división.

Ya eran las 18:30 cuando Sasuke abandonó las instalaciones del Urawa Red Diamonds. Se sentía cansado, casi tanto como si hubiese entrenado intensamente. Debía esperar a Juugo, él había quedado de llevarlo hasta su casa, pero su agente aun permanecía dentro del salón de prensa, hablando con la tal Yugao, la encargada de Recursos Humanos.

Suspiró cansadamente y envió un mensaje a su hermano comunicándole las noticias. Quería visitarlo, pero Itachi seguía de viaje en Osaka y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana.

Sin saber qué más hacer, conectó los audífonos a su teléfono y seleccionó una canción de su lista de reproducción. La música inundó sus oídos y lo relajó por unos segundos.

Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención y lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la menuda figura de la doctora… am, ¿cuál era su nombre? Lo había olvidado. Otra vez. Maldición.

Como sea, la doctora pelirrosa que caminaba en su dirección.

Ella se sorprendió de verlo a esas horas todavía ahí y le sonrió amigable, Sasuke hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, también sorprendido por verla abandonar tan tarde las dependencias del equipo.

Al pasar frente a él, ella le sonrió otra vez y agitó una mano a modo de despedida.

—Que tenga un buen día, Uchiha-san.

Fue todo lo que dijo y dirigió sus pasos hasta una esquina en donde esperaba un auto negro. Sasuke la siguió con la vista por mera curiosidad y la vio subir al asiento del copiloto. Cuando el auto arrancó y pasó frente a él, reconoció la figura del chofer, era uno de sus compañeros, el tal Sai.

" _Oh"_ Ahora entendía algunas cosas, como la actitud defensiva de ese sujeto hacia la pelirrosa. ¿Estaba eso permitido? ¿Lo sabrían los demás? Dudaba que así fuera o nadie sería tan idiota de cuestionar y hablar mal de la novia o esposa o lo que fuera de uno de tus propios compañeros en frente de todo el equipo.

¿Y qué pasaba entonces con el rubio con cara de idiota? Ese que también se mostró tan entusiasta en defenderla e incluso la llamaba tan amistosamente. Al parecer era amigo de Sai. ¿Sabría entonces de qué iban esos dos?

Casi sonaba como una telenovela, pero como fuera, no era su asunto y rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso.

Su celular sonó entonces anunciando un mensaje. Su hermano acababa de responderle; regresaría a Saitama en cinco días, justo a tiempo para el inicio del torneo.

Y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

La misma que desapareció segundos después cuando recibió un segundo mensaje de Juugo diciendo que la plática con Yugao se alargaría por más tiempo.

Sasuke escribió su respuesta y suspiró con molestia. Ni modo, tendría que tomar un taxi para regresar a su casa.

Solo esperaba conseguir uno antes que el cielo decidiera al fin dejar caer el diluvio sobre él.

* * *

 **chan chan! Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. ^^**

 *** Dokku:** Personaje que aparece en la saga de relleno " **Chikara** ", el gordito de lentes que vive en el pueblo Tonika. Aquí será el nutricionista. Sí, nutricionista y gordito, ya saben, casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo, jajaj. Iba a poner a Chouji, pero hay varios personajes a los que quiero meter aquí y Chouji tendrá otro papel.

* **Shibire** : Aparecen por primera vez durante el examen chuunin en la primera temporada de Naruto. Es el menso que abre el pergamino y por curioso queda inconsciente con todo su equipo, jajaja.

* **Minoji:** Compañero de Shibire en el examen chuunin. Vuelven a aparecer en Shippuden, con su mismo equipo, participando en los examenes chuunin que realizan en conjunto con la Aldea de la Arena... Y aqui también quedan descalificados, jajaja.

Y bueno, a los demás ya los conocen.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ;)


End file.
